Wariors of Legend and The Entei
by apocalyps24
Summary: REVISED VERSION. Death is complicated. Life even more so. What if you had a second chance what would you do? This is a story of everything going completly wrong... or does it. Read and find out. The Entei is a side story under the words OMAKE
1. Prolouge: An explanation of war

"damn" normal talk

"_damn" _normal thought

"**damn" **demon talk

"_**damn" **_demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warriors of Legend **

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Prologue**

The sun was shining on this tragic day; the battle that had been raging for the last five days finally reached its peak in one final glorious rush for freedom by the remaining Konohean.

The odds were stacked against them with the numbers being a thousand to one in favour of the enemy. Twelve Konoha ninja fought against twelve thousand ninja from the countries Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, Oto and Suna.

Konohas last allies Suna having abandoned them in favour of the stronger side earlier on in the battle.

These twelve shall strike fear into the heats of people for millennia to come their names forever etched into legend.

------

The battle had started with overwhelming odds against Konoha. It had been ten thousand Konoha and Suna ninja verse four times their numbers. The first charge looked rather pathetic but the Konoha and Suna forces managed to inflict great damage with little loss to their forces… on that first day they killed twelve thousand men and only lost nine hundred.

However there luck was not to hold on the second day Konoha lost over half its force and Suna lost seventy percent of their men.

On the third day Suna turned traitor while on the battlefield, having made negotiations with the enemies during the night, suddenly being attacked by their allies Konoha lost many.

However Konoha fought valiantly and managed to reduce the enemy forces from to just under nineteen thousand men.

By this point the enemy ninja were getting scared, they didn't understand why the Konoha forces did not run and how they managed to cause such damage to their forces, they did however keep on coming knowing that Konoha could not last much longer and that they were outnumbered ridiculously. At the end of the day only three hundred Konoha ninja still lived.

On the forth day the Konoha ninja had lost all hope and had barricaded themselves in to the remaining ruins that was once the proud and beautiful village of Konoha and a fierce day of gorilla warfare ensued, but it was all for naught at the end of the day only twelve Konoha ninja survived. Twelve against twelve thousand...

And so we come to the final confrontation of a miserable twelve against twelve thousand… the twelve thousand laughed at these miserable twelve… I mean seriously what can twelve men do against twelve thousand… but then that's what they had said four days ago when they saw ten thousand against their forty thousand… ohhh how wrong they were to laugh… it would truly be their downfall.

Twelve men charged forward screaming to the heavens their battle cry, revenge in their hearts, wanting nothing more than to join their loved ones in death. However they weren't going to go out without a bang so to speak. They fought to defeat destiny.

In they charged and the slaughter began… some would say it was a battle but a slaughter is probably a more accurate description.

The enemies of Konoha fell by the dozen, each time a sword flashed, each time a kunai flew, each time a jutsu was unleashed dozens died, five thousand had fallen by the time the first of the twelve started to tire and fell to a blade through the heart… the enemies wanted to flee as fear set in their hearts, they called the twelve demons, I mean no normal humans could battle twelve thousand and be winning but their generals wouldn't let them under pain of death.

Eventually all but one of the twelve was left standing he was the most feared of them all for he had slain thousands upon thousand and just did not seem to tire, not even with the wounds that they had inflicted on him.

Just over two thousand against men fighting one man, you would think it would be a piece of cake, but alas they too fell to the sword of this almighty warrior.

When the last of the "grunts" had fallen the eight enraged generals appeared… 'How could it have gone so amazingly and terribly fucking wrong, how could an army of forty thousand ninja fall to a force a quarter of its size… how could twelve people defeat twelve thousand it was impossible.' They all thought at the same time. As they came to the epicentre of the battle they saw that one ninja was still standing and when they recognised whom it was they literally pissed themselves.

Standing there in the middle of all the bodies was none other than Uzumaki Naruto Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, the most feared man in the five great nations and last standing warrior of the battle the generals had just lost forty thousand men too.

The generals stood there for a few minutes staring at the wounded Hokage trying to decide what they should do. While they were standing there they noticed that his wounds seemed to visibly healing before there eyes at a phenomenal rate, it was in this instance that they all came to the same decision, they charged.

The fight that ensued can only be described as the clash of the titans. The generals where by no means meek ninja, no they were all varying Kage level ninja the weakest being as strong as the legendary Orochimaru.

In this group of Kage level ninja there were some famous names such as Uchiha Sasuke Nidaime Otokage, Namikaze Kenzuk former leader of the now disbanded Akatsuki now Rokudaime Raikage also uncle to Naruto, Agma Kito Supreme general to the armies of Iwa, and other such important people. The strongest of the eight where the Uchiha and the Namikaze they were the biggest threat to Naruto and they proved this during the fight.

Six of the generals died quickly, not only by Naruto's hand, but also through subterfuge and betrayal of their allies, they killed each other of, thinking that they could take the glory of finally killing the man that had been a thorn in their hide ever since he came to power.

The Uchiha although reluctant and completely against his nature recognized that alone he would not stand a chance against the almighty Blood ninja of the Apocalypse as Naruto had been dubbed by those who faced him, the Namikaze although he hated to admit it came to the same conclusion. So they retreated and came to the agreement that they would work together to defeat the Rokudaime Hokage.

When they returned to the fray Naruto was just pushing his sword through Agma Kito's heart leaving only Sasuke and Kenzuk in the fight.

Forward they rushed into battle to kill their adversary, swords flashed, kunai flew, shuriken spun and jutsu were unleashed.

At first it seemed as if Sasuke and Kenzuk had the upper hand and were the stronger of the two forces, they were fresh, where they had just come of there "tea brake" Naruto had been battling for days, he was tired, covered in mud, blood, guts and grime from the five days of battle, but he kept on pushing forward willing his battered and beaten body to move on, already suffering from fatal wounds.

In a last ditch effort to pull the battle to his favour Naruto managed to cut of Namikaze Kenzuk's head.

The two remaining combatants circled each other trying to gouge each other looking to see who would make the first move, and suddenly they clashed sword against sword, jutsu against jutsu. They raged for what seemed like hours, fighting for dominance, neither gaining nor loosing ground. However if one observed closely you would see that Naruto was tiring, he had fought day in day out for the last five days and he was nothing short of complete and utter exhaustion the only thing keeping him alive at this moment was the adrenalin cursing through his veins.

His body had been damaged beyond repair… but he dint care anymore all he wanted now was to join his friends and family in death and let the pain be gone. He was tired ohhh so very tired he wanted to sleep; he wanted it all to end.

Suddenly during this little laps of concentration where Naruto was lost in his thoughts Sasuke managed to gain the upper hand in the ongoing battle and managed to stab Naruto through the heart with his blade.

Sasuke watched with a smirk on his face as the life ebbed out of Naruto's sapphire blue easy. Those once vibrant sparkling eyes dulled and glazed over as death took him from this world. As he died a smile came to his face, finally he was free.

There was however one last thing he had to do, with unimaginable will power and all the strength he could muster he lifted his sword and thrust it forward towards an unsuspecting Sasuke… and so you can imagine the surprise that Sasuke felt as Naruto's sword passed through his chest.

As the fell to his knees he screamed to the heavens as the life slowly left his body.

And so ended the battle that had lasted five long days, the battle came to be called – rather unimaginatively if you ask me – The Great Battle Of Konoha.

All that had participated now lay dead and in the centre lay the most feared man in the world staring up at the ski with lifeless blue eyes a smile on his face. He had defeated all the odds and although he had died doing it he had come out victorious above all others. His name was etched into legend… Uzumaki Naruto deifier of fate.

Alas the era of Uzumaki Naruto and Konoha came to and end… but my story has just begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: if you are wondering about fight scenes the will be more accurately described in later chapters… this chapter is only setting up the story.

Any ways it's nice to see you

And thanks for reading this first instalment of **Warrior of Legend**

Hope to see you soon

Apocalyps24


	2. Chapter 1: Death isnt it strange

"damn" normal talk

"_damn" _normal thought

"**damn" **demon talk

"_**damn" **_demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warriors of Legend **

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 1 **

Naruto lay dieing on the pile of corpses that were once his enemies. He lay there thinking of his friends that had died over the years building up to this last confrontation, he thought of those who had died that very day… the ones he would soon join in the afterlife and he thought of those he had killed today on this most glorious and bloody day praying that their souls may rest in peace. In all his twenty eight years of life he had never felt so at peace safe in the knowledge that soon ohh so very soon he would be seeing all his friends and his family again, his wife his two children the twins his best friend Sakura and all his other relations. He new he was going to die for he had opened the eight celestial gates of the inner chakra system and his body was slowly destroying itself.

As he lay there the last tid-bits of life seeping out of him the sun set around him. The last thing he saw before his vision went forever black was what he thought the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen, the last of the bright rays of gold coming over the horizon.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a beautiful full moon… now he was truly confused wasn't he supposed to be dead… he did not feel very dead, in fact he still could feel his chakra cursing through his body… as he looked around though he noticed differences in his surroundings from those on the battle field, he was in a beautiful meadow of flowers compared to the rotting ruins of Konoha. He realised or at least thought he realised that this must be the after life.

As he pushed himself up he noticed the more details of the meadow he was in, he noticed that it seemed to be a vast expanse of never ending summer meadow. As he blinked and looked around he noticed a single man walking towards him… at first he was far of in the distance then he suddenly faded out of existence… Naruto was puzzled where could this mysteries stranger have gone… he certainly couldn't sense him and this didn't just puzzle our blond hero but also scared him, there wasn't much he couldn't sense and when there was something that he could evade his senses it unnerved him greatly. As he was contemplated these new developments the stranger suddenly faded back into existence but this time closer. The process of fading in and out of existence repeated itself several time the stranger coming nearer every time, not knowing the intentions of this new comer Naruto got into a defensive stance ready for battle if need be.

As the stranger got nearer Naruto noticed that it was an old man, maybe in his late sixties, as he approached he had a casual step and a smile on his face. He wore a white and black kimo and had matching long white flowing hair.

"Good evening Naruto" the old man said his voice deep and smooth

"Good evening sir. Would it be to bold to ask who you are and where this place might be?" replied the dazed ex-Rokudaime

"No of course not its understandable that you are confused. To answer your question this place we are in now is called 'Limbo' it is a place that is between the world of the living and the dead. And to answer your other question my name is Albert and I am the Shinigami otherwise known as the death god and younger brother to Kami" answered the now identified Albert

"Ok well it's nice to meet you Shinigami-sama but could you tell me what I am doing in this 'Limbo'. I thought I was going to the after life." Questioned Naruto.

"Please call me Albert calling me Shinigami-sama makes me feel old and I am only twelve billion years old." **(AN: If your wondering about the age of Shinigami the universe is approximately eleven billion years old and the Shinigami although a lot younger than Kami is still older than the Universe) **at this Naruto sweat-dropped thinking 'and that isn't old?'

"Any way to answer your question as to why you're here in 'limbo' its because I have an offer for you. " said the Shinigami,

"OK… so what's this offer? "

"Well because my sister Karma is a bitch (sweat-drop Naruto here) and insists that I give you the choice of either living again or passing to the after life, the choice is yours," said the great and almighty Albert 'and because sister Time is a lazy whore who cant be bothered too reset everything. I mean really all my brothers and sisters ever do is push the blame to me… I mean seriously…' were his thoughts as he said this.

At this revelation our blonde hero was completely dumbstruck; he had just been given the ultimate choice, a chance to defeat death. The question was did he want this second chance, what would happen if he chose to return… would he just continue living? Would he be sent back in time? Or maybe sent into the future? Who knows… he thought about it for a while before deciding to ask,

"What would happen if I chose a second chance at life?"

"Well I thought the best thing to do would be to send you back in time to a point you chose of course you would keep your memories and all your chakra that you have at the moment would fuse with that of the body you are returning to… they may also be some unforeseen changes and alterations but otherwise it will be like having a clean slate to write, one to change things in the past that you don't want happening. Of course if you change things in the past the future will also change so your knowledge of the future that you have now would be useless after a while." Answered the aged Shinigami.

After pondering for a while Naruto asked another question "Would I be able to take my wife and children with me?"

"… … Yes… maybe… yes… I duno, I will find out, give me a second… … … No sorry its not possible here soul in this time line has settled into the after life and found its place one the scales of balance" the Shinigami said with a sad look on his face much to contrary beliefs he cared for every soul he sentence deeply and some more than others Naruto's soul being one of them.

"May I think about it?" asked a now slightly depressed Naruto.

"Yes, yes you may… in fact I will go one better and give you three years… three years for you to be with your loved ones and family in the after life I would give you longer but after that your soul will start to settle and then I will not be able to send you back. So you will have three years to make a decision on whether you wish to go back. Do you accept this offer?"

Naruto's face lit up in the most infectious smile the aged Shinigami had seen in a very long time and he answered, "Yes… ohh most defiantly yes… thank you so much I am forever grateful"

And so Naruto left 'Limbo' with the Shinigami and went to visit his Family in the after life.

------

Light faded away and soon there was only darkness… second's later light returned and when Naruto looked around what he saw took his breath away literally (not that dead people have breaths but hey this is my story so live with it)… he was standing in an exact replica of the old Konoha from before it was destroyed.

Konoha was doused in brilliant golden sunshine and the wind was blowing in a gentle breeze, the trees were swaying and kids were running around smiling and laughing… in Naruto's eyes it was paradise.

After staring for a few minutes and then finally remembering to breath the blond asked Albert

"Hey Albert-sama why is there a Konoha in the after-life?"

"Ahhhh good question, well to explain that, you have to understand the basic set up of heaven."…

"Ok"…

"Now if you were to look at heaven from above (so to speak) all you would see is a massive sea of souls all slowly moving towards the gate of rebirth where the souls are sorta broken down into their constituents and await to be used to create a new soul for a new living being… the after life, or heaven as you like to call it, is a reward so to speak for good and pure souls, they get to spend time with other souls that they knew during life and live in a perpetual dream of happiness that lasts until the souls reaches the gate of rebirth. The dreams that souls live through are usually depictions of their greatest desires. For you one of your greatest desires is a complete and happy Konoha so that is what's depicted here."

"Ok, but if this is so why would you offer me a chance to go back and why would I even want to go back if I can be happy until 'the end' right here" queried a confused Naruto.

"Ahh well the reason I offered to send you back is because you were not supposed to die yet, in fact a lot of the people who have died recently were not supposed to die yet. The fact that you have died has caused a disturbance in the universe that if left will eventually tear all known existence to shreds even us gods, such is the power that we created, now there are two ways known to us of how to fix this problem… either a) sister Time will have to restart the hole universe from scratch causing the whole of creation to start over or b) send you back in-time to a point of your choice and try and fix the problems that arise… ohh and as I said before my sister Karma is a bitch and insists that I give you a second chance… and as to reasons you should go back is that the after life is more of a dream than reality everything you experience here doesn't actually happen apart from in your head…"

After a taking a few minutes to digest this information Naruto let's out an intelligible "Ok I think… I think understand."

"Well this is where I leave you Naruto, take care my friend… for that is what you have become in the short time that I have known you… you have three years to come to your decision. I hope you make the right choice, fare well and good bye Uzumaki Naruto and until the next time we meet." And with that Albert the almighty Shinigami and younger brother of Kami himself faded out of existence. The last thing Naruto saw was a great big grin on his face.

And so Naruto made his way down to the streets of what he would come to call new Konoha to see what his fortunes would hold….

As Naruto approached Konoha he could not help but notice how beautiful his surroundings were, the trees were all green and blooming, the flowers were all in high blossom and the birds were singing delightful songs that made you want to laugh and jump for joy. Coming closer to the outer walls of Konoha he noticed hundreds of little children laughing singing and playing in the summer meadows that now surrounded the Konoha of the after-life as he now thought to call it.

Entering the gates the first thing he noticed were the busy bustling streets of this remarkable place and how no one seemed to be unhappy or sad or angry and as people saw him they greeted him with a warm smile and a wave.

The more he witnessed the more happy he became inside… how he had longed for this while he was alive, how he had craved attention and kindness just for a second… to feel wanted, to have a family… all this he could envision having in this Konoha.

It was then that he remembered that this was all a conjure of what his imagination and suddenly it did not seem all that great. Putting these thoughts to the back of his mind he walked on.

So with new resolve Naruto set of through the crowds to find his wife and two children.

-----

Now we can see our hero walking towards the entrance of a beautiful rose garden with a path that wind its way to an even more stunning two story old English style thatched cottage, it was truly picturesque.

Naruto slowly made his way to the front door of the cottage, as he walked up the path to the cottage he could hear two voices that he would recognise any where… and soon after he heard the voices, the owners of those voices came into view, what he saw were two children playing a game of tag laughing and giggling and rolling around when the fell onto the soft grass. There names where Shinai and Calcifer and they were the two bundles of joy that had meant more than anything to him than anything in the world on par with his wife.

Walking even further down the path he saw their mother and the women he loved more than the world and life it self, Hinata, she was lounging on a recliner chair a small but slightly sad smile on her face as she watched the children playing.

As he looked at his family once more the memory of how the had died came back to him and a tear came to his eye.

**(Blood guts and gore start here)**

**Flashback no Jutsu **

Naruto was just coming back from an S class skirmish mission that had cost him three of his eight teammates lives.

While he was walking towards he saw two Iwa ninja stabbing and kicking at something on the floor, as he saw this Naruto dashed towards his house, as he got to the front gate he saw a site that at first made his blood run cold and then come alight with the fire of vengeful bloodlust and rage…

On the floor lying in a pool of their own blood were the bloody and battered corpses of his two most precious people on earth Shinai and Calcifer. Shinai had literally been torn limb from limb, her heart and eyes had been gauged out. The globs of seemen that were covered her and that leaked from her ruined vagina made it obvious that she had been brutally raped before she had been killed.

Calcifer's body had been twisted into some unimaginable state having had all his bones broken and then had his eyes and heart gauged out, his heart still trembling laying beside him.

All Naruto saw was red…

Red malevolent chakra came poring out of him as he let loose a blood curdling roar from his throat that made the two Iwa shinobi look up from what they were doing… and literally piss and crap themselves… the distinct smell of piss and faeces instantly permeating the air.

Fully lost in his rage and bloodlust Naruto charged at his enemy, and they did not stand a chance the first one fell before he could scream his throat ripped out, his bloody oesophagus still between Naruto's claws.

Naruto then proceeded to the second Iwa shinobi and then tore him limb from limb with his bare hands. The Iwa ninja screamed in absolute pain and terror every time a limb was torn away, before he was silenced for all eternity when Naruto tore his still beating heart out of his chest.

After he had killed the second ninja Naruto heard a scream that tore his heart in half… it had been a scream of hurt and terror from a voice he would recognise anywhere in the world… the voice of his wife.

Naruto rushed into the house searching for his beloved, when he heard another scream coming from the bedroom. Having recovered from his momentary loss of control he slowly snuck up to the bedroom to find out what was happening… what he saw instantly made him loose control again and put him into a state of Rage and Bloodlust a hundred times stronger than before.

**A few minutes earlier in the bedroom **

A third Iwa shinobi probably of jounin status or above after having beaten her and restraining her was now viciously raping Hinata.

Thrusting hard into her now torn and bloody vagina "Ahh yes… yes… yes im about cuming… ohhhh my god your pussy is tight you fucking slut… god your such a fuckin whore… ooohhhh ahhhhhhhhhh im cuming im cuming aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned as he emptied his seed into her abused womb.

Pulling his now limp cock out of Hinata's ruined vagina he thought it would be fun to slice her up a bit… so he started to take random slashes at her with a kunai all the while using his other hand to position himself so that his member was resting on her mouth and then tried to force his way in.

"Common bitch open up and clean me of and make me nice and hard again so I can fuck your cute little tight ass."

When she refused to open her mouth he punched her hard in the stomach causing her to gasp, while she opened here moth he shoved himself in. Soon he was hard again and pulled himself out of her mouth only to reposition himself at here anus. With one strong thrust he entered her ass to which Hinata let out a loud scream of pain

"urgh… urgh god your tight… the tightest little ass ive fucked in a long time." And so he continued to thrust into her occasionally getting a whimper from Hinata as she offered less and less resistance… she was dieing and she knew it, she had already lost too much blood and she was surprised she was still alive. All she could do was pray that her children and husband were safe.

This was the scene that Naruto came across moment later… needless to say the Iwa jounin died a very slow and painful death… first he had his fingers torn of one by one and the Naruto had proceeded to rip his limbs of and finally Naruto tore the Iwa ninjas penis of and fed it to him and then left him to rot.

As Naruto got to his wife he could tell it was to late but he did not want to believe it he fell to his knees and cradled his wife.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled thinking 'at least he is safe' before the life finally left her beautiful pale lavender eyes.

Naruto cried… for the first time in years he cried… he cried for two weeks strait even as the ANBU arrived to investigate.

Soon the clean up crew arrived and still Naruto just sat there crying. For two weeks he cried non-stop with no sleep, no food and no drink… he just sat there in that same spot and cried. Cried until there were no tears left in his body…

Three days after he stopped crying they had a grand funeral. For Hinata, Shinai and Calcifer… the heavens had cried that day and so had many other people at the loss of such gentile and noble people.

**Here lay Uzumaki Hinata **

**Shinai and Calcifer**

**Loving wife and her children**

**May their sould rest in peace **

**End of flashback **

(Blood guts and gore finish here)

After standing there staring and reminiscing on his past Naruto collected his thoughts put a smile on his face and slowly approached his smiling wife and two children as they continued to play happily ignorant of the universe and its problems.

"Hello there my beautiful Angel"… Hinata's head snapped round so fast it created a sonic boom and looked up to see a face that she dint think she would see for a long time yet.

"N-N-Naruto-kun? Naruto is that really you?" Hinata asked tears coming to her eyes. The children had similar reactions as they came nearer stammering

"Tou-san?" …

-----

**AN: and so this is another chapter finished… ill try get another one out soon… comments and ideas will be appreciated... oh and if your wandering what happening with the twelve that went into battle they will be revealed in in latter chapters... they will be a significant part of the story later on**

**Please review… I like reviews the make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside… lol**

**Till next time your friend**

**Apocalyps24**


	3. Omake 1: A history of War

**This chapter is dedicated to my brother Robin who died 18th October 2007 who shall be remembered with fondness and love by all those who knew him.**

An introduction to Naruto's bloodline that will become of importance later on in the story… this is a little side chapter and a beginning to a new story that I might make… Its relevance to the rest of the story will become clear in later chapters… in the mean time think of it as an omake

**The Entei**

My story begins long; long ago… in fact my story begins at the beginning of life on this planet approximately 3.7 billion years ago (this is approximately when life started on earth… according to multiple sources (earth is approximately 4.5 billion years old)) with a seed. This seed just so happened - by complete coincidence (however lucky this coincidence might be) - to land on the only spot on the newly formed planet, where the sunlight was filtered to give it nearly the exact properties of what we now call Raitsu, and the planet gave of a lot of energy (mostly heat) that somehow imitated the exact properties of what we now KI, and these two mixed to form the first ever source of Chakra.

As this seed grew its DNA mutated dew to the constant flow of chakra. So the tree grew and grew and over time it gained its own chakra pathways and chakra store and eventually became self-sustaining. Now for the sake of convenience for now we will call this tree "Chakra Tree".

Time passed, and dinosaurs evolved and died out and all the while this tree continued to thrive unaffected by time for reasons unknown even now.

61 million years later humanity started to appear and populate the world. Four million years later countries formed and technology grew in leaps and bounds until even the furthest reaches of space were in our grasp.

All the while in a small valley in the mountains of Japan "Chakra Tree" prospered and lived without threat for it had yet to be discovered by the scourge that humanity is it stood on a island in the middle of a crystal mountain lake with a waterfall at on end and a lightly meandering river that gently flowed down the valley allowing the natural creation of an idyllic forest that was a haven for all animals.

**Death is only the beginning **

In the year 2422 AD as Humanity called a group of pilgramming monks that got lost in the mountains just so happened to stumble across the valley of the "Chakra Tree".

Taken aback by the beauty of the valley the monks decided to create a monastery within the valley so they could take care and protect this "Nirvana on earth" as they came to call it.

Many years past and the monks at the monastery noticed that they didn't seem to be aging as they normally would. As some of the monks who were in their late seventies didn't look over the age of twenty-five.

This little fact caught people who visited the tranquil valley to admire the beauty and soon scientists came to examine experiment on the tree. The monks protested but there was nothing they could do.

As the scientists did their research they decided they would need to cut a branch or two of the tree and examine it closely however as they were trying to cut a branch off (which they found they couldn't because for some odd reason none of there saws or other cutting implements was able to penetrate the bark of the tree) one of the workers slipped and let go of his chainsaw which incidentally fell down on top of him and cut him in half across his stomach (not a pretty sight if I may say so my self).

His comrades watch in horror as his two halves fell to the ground only to step back in fear as the tree suddenly gave of a dark green light and soon after that having to pick their jaws of the ground as they watched the two body halves started to knit themselves back together… after five minutes the body had completely repaired itself and the previously dead worker had a confused look on his face that screamed WTF… WTF… which is completely understandable having just returned from the recent dead.

Word of the power of the "Chakra Tree" spread like wild fire and countries came to try and "take possession" of the tree.

The monks meanwhile watched helplessly as their home was destroyed.

**Death is only the beginning **

Now because humans are human and we are generally a bunch of fucked up pricks hell bent on obtaining power with any means possible even if it means mass genocide, humanity went to war over who should have the privilege of owning the "tree of healing"… a pretty fucked up and dumb reason to go to war if you ask me but hey I'm just telling the story so I have no opinion that counts.

Nations sent their armies to "protect" the tree and other and when each nation met in the middle right at the roots - of what I shall now refer to as "the tree" – and there they fought and then inevitably killed each other. And so humanity waged war and killed and killed some more and then killed some more all over this damned tree, which had probably been destroyed in the first attack.

Humanity destroyed itself… over the span of 467 years the population went from twelve-billion (that's 12 million-million for all you simpletons i.e. 12 zeros after the 12 lol) to about one hundred… that's fucked up isn't it lol.

But hey we are not just a bunch of crazy people we are also pretty fucking tough and so we started to grow again… for a while no one wanted war our near extinction via our own hands still fresh in our minds but war came again eventually…

Another five million years past… in this time humanity managed to recover back to its former glory as well as taking the next step in the chain of evolution by developing chakra coils in our bodies similar to that of the "Chakra tree"… in retrospect we probably gained the ability to use chakra by inadvertently spending time around the "Chakra Tree" without realising it was there.

**Death is only the beginning **

Now you also may be wondering what happened to the tree. And if you were thinking that it couldn't have survived in wars where at some points it had rained thermo-nuclear warheads, you would be most defiantly wrong.

This tree was a tough little bugger that just blatantly refused to die. No you see as the blood from the many thousands of millions of people seeped into the soil and then eventually saturated the soil through and through the tree started to absorb the blood using it as a source of food instead of water.

And so the tree began to change the bark and wood started to slowly turn red and then the leaves also started to turn red, and after three centuries of absorbing litre after litre blood the tree ironically became a tree of blood… its leaves blood red its bark blood red and it wood blood red.

As more and more blood and with it bodies accumulated over the years the tree started to evolve again. Beginning to not only absorb the blood that was saturating the earth but also the bodies that came with the blood. Slowly due to the constant increase in power that it got from absorbing flesh the tree became sentient although at first it was just an awareness of its surrounding… another thing it gained from the flesh that it absorbed was its memories and life experiences.

As the millennia turned it millions of years the trees power and strength grew and grew, combined with the memories of the bodies that it absorbed the tree became a conscious being. It grew into a being of intelligence equivalent of that of a "genius" human (at least 200 iq) and wisdom beyond human comprehension.

The Blood Tree also changed in appearance as the years went by it slowly turned black… black as deep as the midnight sky and as gentle as the see on a summer evening, its leaves silver shining like the moon.

And so was born the "Death Tree"

**Death is only the beginning **

Now again you may be thinking well what the hell is going on with humanity that they do not notice this giant tree growing on their planet well truth is they did and wars were fought over it just like before. The wars would start and eventually the tree would be forgotten and the war would stop the tree would be left alone for millennia and then be rediscovered and war would brake out once again.

However they never reached the scale of the "War Apocalyptica" as it had been dubbed

Again humanity rose in power using chakra to make a civilization so advanced it could travel across our galaxy in the blink of an eye… by using chakra to open portals that were independent to space and time…

**(AN: At this point in time humanity has been around for approximately eleven million years that's seven million more than us)**

Humanity had once again forgotten about the tree.

Anyway… it was their space travel was their ultimate demise… having decidedly gotten bored with our own galaxy so they decided to move on to the next nearest galaxy to ours (Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy - 25,000 ly)… now this is where the problem lies you see it the nearest galaxy was just to far away to get there by conventional methods as it just took far to much energy, so they had to create a machine that would be able to store enough energy to rip a hole in time and space deep enough to reach the new galaxy.

It took a while but eventually they had a machine that could supposedly take them to a new galaxy… and so they tried it out… … …

DISASTOR struck

As they activated the device a portal opened just like they had planed and they were all celebrating… what they dint realize though was that this portal wasn't to a planet in another Galaxy but into another dimension…

The dimension belonging to those that we call Demons…

**Death is only the beginning **

Thinking that this was their way to escape the hell that was their plane of existence demons of all shapes sizes and strength rushed out of the portal and onto planet earth…

**Death is only the beginning **

Misunderstanding the rush of creatures from the portal as an attack humanity struck back…

-

-

-

-

-

… and so the Human vs Demon war began.

-

-

-

-

-

Now don't think that demons are innocent…their just as fickle and conceited as humans are and would have started the war too… but they dint get much of a chance to start a war… because they were attacked first… now some demons in this day and age say it was all the humans but that just proves the point of them being fickle and all…

Any way on with the story…the war…

War is never pretty but this war took the cake as they say when it comes to wars…the brutality of it was on a hole new… greater than even "War Apocalyptica"… for this was a war of dimensions and of galaxies.

Humanity which had reached a record high in prosperity with a population of over 260 billion over a planetary network of three-hundred or so (we had populated around 300 planets across our galaxy).

Demons who had also achieved interplanetary travel also had a population past the 200 billion mark.

…Slaughter ensued…

And nothing escaped its path

Planets were destroyed… solar systems were vaporized… literally… via artificially induced super-nova

After the first fifty years of destruction… the population of each species having dropped too around 150 billion… it was in this time that most destruction was caused… the remaining planets belonging to both side cut their ties with the "mother planets" (planets that humanity and demons originate from and where the war started) knowing that if it continued like it had that no one would be left.

To this day nothing was herd from them ever again.

Due to the loss of their colonies around their respective galaxies the war was forced to slow down and each side had to retreat and come up with new ideas… it was in this time that humanity discovered two things…

One: It seemed that for every one demon they were killing five humans would die… and this troubled them greatly… it meant that if they dint do something soon they would loose this war.

Two: A group of scientists that had discovered an ancient city called London… they claimed that this city was over seven million years old. In this city they claimed to have found knowledge about a tree that had unimaginable power…

Quoted from a book called "A History of war to those who read"

"He who reads this passage beware of the tree that holds more power than humanly fathomable and that time doeth not effect… for it is a tree that is a blessing as well as a curse… its blessing the ability to give life and creation… to those who have already passed as well as create new life from scratch… its curse… the destruction of humanity as we know it… absolute power corrupts absolutely as they do say… for it was never meant to be that humanity hold such power"…

At this the scientists got excited for this power could be what they needed to turn the tide in the war…

"The tree is located in a valley in the mountains of Japan, and is by far the most beautiful tree on the planet… ironic that a fate as morbid as death should be veiled in such astounding beauty… it wood is obsidian black with veins of silver running through it… its leaves are the most calming shimmering silver ever to grace human eyes… beware of its beauty for it will enchant you and then the war will have already started… humanity will be lost… Beware of the Death Tree"

Not knowing where Japan was the scientists looked around for a clue as to where this Japan might be and coincidentally stumbled on an ancient world map…

Superimposing the map onto a more recent map of the world they found the approximate location of Japan… and so they set of to find this "Death Tree" as the writers of the book had called it.

**Death is only the beginning **

Meanwhile the demons were delving into the science of genetic modification… do give themselves the one thing that humans had that they did not and that they had discovered wanted badly… they were trying to give themselves chakra…

**Death is only the beginning **

Ten years it took… ten years of endless searching… nine years of hope slowly dwindling away thinking that they would not find the tree… and then suddenly as if fate had sensed that humanity had given up and accepted that when the war started again they would die… one scientist stumbled upon a valley of such beauty…that he at first thought it was a trick of the mind.

His name was Joannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart unwittingly named after a famous composer who had been alive around seven million years previous… anyways after getting over the initial shock of the beauty of this valley in the midst of this battle scarred planet - Having thought that nothing could escape the horrors that is war – he slowly made his way down through the valley until he came to a crystal clear lake with a waterfall flowing into it at the end of the valley.

In the center of this lake stood a tree… it was the most magnificent tree he had ever seen… its wood was black as the midnight sky and its leaves shone silver with a glow that just radiated peace and calm…

"Hey guys I think I found it…"

"You what…"

"I said I think I found the tree… I think we have finally found it… come to my location quickly"

Half an hour later the rest of the search team and scientists arrived only to stand there with their jaws touching the ground…

They where all thinking the same thing 'Its true, it really is true, after ten years of searching we have finally found it'

Soon they had set up camp and were taking a little blow up dingy to the centre of the lake to examine the tree…

"**What is it that you want… humans" **came a voice that resonated with age, power and wisdom.

"W...W…who's there" spoke Joannes

"**I do not have a name… I just exist… now Human speak of what you wish from me… in my experience humans only want power… so might as well get it over with so I can decline… you foolish mortals only destroy when given power… I know I have lived through it all… al the pain and the suffering you inflict over power it disgusts me"**

"Are… are you the "Death Tree""

"**There are many names that I have been known by… but that is one of them yes"**

"Thank god we have finally found you… we have come to ask your help" Joannes stated not knowing what ells he could say… I mean they had expected a lot… but a talking tree… well you get my drift.

"**You wish to receive my help hhhhmmmmm… that is a new one usually you humans demand not ask… hhhmmmmm humor me… I shall listen and then I shall make a decision"**

"Well you see around sixty years ago we developed a machine that we hoped would allow us to travel to new galaxy. However the when we activated it something went wrong somewhere and it opened a portal into another dimension and we were attacked by a race that call themselves demons**"**

"War broke out and we fought but we are slowly loosing this war and will be made extinct. We came here to ask if you could help us**" **

"**Hahahahahahahaha you humans always come to me when it has something to do with war… always wanting power… foolish mortals… however I sense that you humans have developed the energy… same as mine… no where near as powerful but there all the same"**

"**So you wish me to help you… well I will help you if you help me. You see my seedlings when they fall are not strong enough to grow… I can give you all my powers… there is a price however, you must become a vessel to one of my seedlings… you see because my seedlings are of my original make up they cannot survive in the climate in this day and age and they also need a constant energy source for them to grow. By living in one of you humans my seedlings have access to a constant energy source and can skip seven million years of evolution." **At this the search party looks rather confused… they don't know what the tree means…

"**To simplify it down. In exchange for allowing my seedlings to live in you get my powers… in return for allowing a seedling to live with you, you gain a life span of about twenty-five thousand years and all my abilities… your bodies will stop aging at the age of twenty-five and your energy capacity will just grow and grow for as long as you live… eventually your body will become a "Death Tree" your soul will move on to the after life leaving behind my seedling with enough energy to then become a fully fledged tree"**

"I… I… I think I understand what you are saying… what is it that we have to do to become a host?**"**

At this a branch falls from the tree and land in the water.

"**That is simple enough. All you must do is channel your energy into the branch I have aloud to fall of."**

"Ok I think I can do that… unless of course one of my comrades would like to try…" Came Joanneses reply.

"**Be warned human, my seedling will test you to find see whether you are worthy or not… if you fail you will die!"**

"OK… well wish me luck**"** a murmur of good lucks followed

And so Joannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart picked up the branch of Death Wood and channeled chakra into it… the result was instantaneous. Vines shot out from the branch and rapped themselves around Joanneses arm until the got to his shoulder where it entered under his skin.

All Joannes sough was black and then suddenly all his memories flashed before his eyes… and then an image of a little tree sapling appeared before him in his mind, and he knew then and there that the seedling had accepted him…

For many hours all that could be heard from the lake were screams of pure undiluted pain as the vines surged through Joanneses body changing its very make up to allow the death tree DNA to integrate with his own.

After the process had started the tree told his comrades that they should take him back to their camp and wait for the process to finish and then leave for it had grown tired of their presence. The men and women nodded dumbly and did as the tree said…

The next day Joannes awoke feeling like a new man…

And so the first of the Entei was born

**Death is only the beginning **

Five years later the war started again… demons were back and with a vengeance… and they had succeeded in their Endeavour's and gained chakra…

This brought fear too the humans as they saw that their weapon (the Entei) was not yet ready or strong enough to help in the fight enough to make a difference… so in a last ditch attempt to they sent another group of four-hundred people to the "Death Tree"… only one man returned… and with him he brought one leaf… a silver glowing leaf… a leaf that would allow humanity to play god… for that leaf was a leaf of the Death Tree and held the secrets of Creation itself.

Years past and humanity was dwindling slowly under the onslaught of demons who now not only held bodies that were much stronger and more resilient than human bodies but now also had chakra… the only thing that had been keeping the war balanced in the first place was that humans had the advantage of chakra in their arsenal… with that advantage gone… well lets just say humanity was pretty screwed.

Deep within the earth in top-secret laboratory alpha sixty-sixty scientist were working around the clock to decipher how the Death Tree ticked and after twenty years of researching they managed to work out the secret to creation itself… although this moment of glory was overshadowed by the quickly disappearing human race.

Using the knowledge gained from examining the leaf from the Death Tree the scientists created giant animals to be used as weapons, with skin that could not be penetrated by even the sharpest of blades and chakra reserves ten times bigger that any other being on the planet, however they made the mistake of giving these creatures of mass destruction personalities and free will… this caused them to turn against their creators… most not agreeing with the tasks they had been assigned. And basically went and did whatever the fuck they wanted to.

After another five years of working they brought out the a new set of beasts nine of them to be exact each one with multiple tails… except the one tail of course… the number of tails denoting its rank nine being the highest one being the lowest this time they made sure that did not have any free will… at least to begin with, you see instead they gave them the power to absorb the knowledge of those that they killed much like the "Death Tree" before them… and this proved to be the biggest mistake Humanity could make…

For what followed their release could be called the Apocalypse, in the first years after their release there was no problem with them killing enemies left, right and centre. However as they absorbed their kills not only did they absorb their enemy's chakra capacities and therefore enlarge their already huge stores but they also absorbed the memories.

And with Memories came intelligence but not only that with the constant increase in demonic chakra and DNA they mutated and became demons them selves… demons that had their own personality and own will and with more accumulated power than even the "Death Tree" had… and so they decided to just destroy everything…

And that's what they did they destroyed the portal between the worlds that had been open for the last two hundred years they destroyed all the remaining cities and they killed all the living things that got in their path whether it was human or demon it all died… for one hole month it rained blood day and night… and then it stopped…

Two-hundred and fifty years of war had passed when suddenly…

**Death is only the beginning **

The nine disappeared and along with them so did the other failed experiments… to this day no one knows exactly where they went… however it is known that the other failed (not including the nine) they became the summons that we still summon to this day… how they managed to cross dimensions however is not known.

Humans and demons were left to recuperate… demons chose to go into hiding by moving underground where they still reside today. Humanity had again lost all technology and been reduced to so called infancy… but we would recover eventually…

Through all this death and war the "Death Tree" and the first Entei, Joannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart, preserved and grew and then eventually passed on their knowledge to a new Entei and so it continued until this day… sometimes there were more then one Entei around… the line continued and still exists today.

**Death is only the beginning **

Five-hundred thousand years has passed since the Demon vs Human and all the horrors of the war had been pretty much forgotten… although wars had been fought during this time as due to human nature wars are inevitable… but the pure and absolutely horror of the demon vs human war wasn't experienced again during that time…

**Death is only the beginning **

In the millennia since the Demon vs Human war a society of people who called themselves Shinobi had arisen from the ashes of humanity… these were people who had trained themselves beyond normal human limits and had learned to use their chakra in ways to enhance themselves in many other ways… and had eventually created techniques called Jutsu that could manipulate the very elements…

And so we come to the age of the hidden villages… but more importantly we look at the country of Hi no Kuni which holds the village Konohagakure. This is one of the bigger countries and in the middle this country in an ancient forest there grows and lives a tree with Obsidian black wood with silver veins in it and silver glowing leaves of unimaginable beauty…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I hope you enjoyed this omake to the original story… this is the first chapter to a different story that I will write if I get a good response from this story.**

**It can also if voted so become a proper part of this story.**

**Well thanks for reading**

**Apocalyps24**


	4. Chapter 2: Experiences of the dead

"damn" normal talk

'_damn' _normal thought

"**damn" **demon talk

'_**damn'**_demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

**Warriors of Legend **

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 2**

All Naruto could do at that moment was stare and nod, as he looked at the most important people in the universe, at least in his opinion. He couldn't take his eyes of them and then suddenly he broke down onto his knees grabbed all three of his most precious people in a bone crushing hug and for the second time in sixteen years **(AN: in this story Naruto was twenty eight when he died… he was sixteen when he got married and had his two children who are twins at the age of seventeen, they were seven when they were killed.)** he cried, only this time they weren't tears of grief but tears of happiness… he was finally back with his family, after four years of pure agony at the loss of his wife and children he finally felt complete again.

Many hours passed for Naruto and his family and yet it only seemed like five minutes had passed for Naruto, Hinata, Shinai and Calcifer. In these hours the Uzumaki family hugged and kissed and talked about what had happened and what was going to happen in the future.

And so Naruto's three-year stay in the after life began, within the first week he and his family had meet up with all their old friends from before the war had begun from Old Man Sarutobi otherwise known as Oji-san to his self proclaimed big brother Umino Iruka also known as Iruka-sensei.

Time flew by and Naruto meet up with the eleven who had accompanied him in battle that final time. The battle had become legend not only in the living world but also here in the after-life were adults told the younger generation about all the accomplishments of the amazing Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha and his battle to preserve the Will of Fire.

The first year came and went and Naruto was sitting in his living room with Hinata resting on his shoulder and the children playing on the rug in front of a roaring fire. While sitting there he was thinking about all the things he had done in the past year of him residing here in the after-life. Suddenly one particular memory came to mind… it had happened in his eighth month here in the after-life during a BBQ he was hosting with all his friends and family…

**Flashback no Jutsu **

"Yo, Shika get your lazy ass over here and help with the steaks."

"Troublesome blonds even in death cha…. Coming Naruto just give us a sec to get up… you ruined my nap."

"ohh will you stop complaining you lazy ass" said Naruto in a joking manner.

It was at this point that the front gate of the garden opened and a person Naruto had missed dearly while alive, and had finally been reunited with when he died walked into the garden, it was none other Kichi Sarutobi aka Oji-san. As Naruto saw him he ran up to him and gave him a big hug while acting rather childishly and shouting

"Oji-san, Oji-san its so good to see you! Why don't you come visit more often?"

Just as Naruto said this he noticed to people he had not seen before standing behind his Oji-san. One was a tall man with spiky blond hair and the most dazzling blue eyes that just had that twinkle in them that made you want to smile, he was about 6'2 tall with broad shoulders and muscles that just screamed supper athlete to the world… he had a soft kind face which was framed by two golden yellow bangs, in fact he looked like the identical twin of Naruto except he dint have whisker marks on his face.

He was wearing a black karate suit with the sleeves cut of and wearing a dark ocean blue shirt underneath his top karate jacket (think Goku's outfit from DBZ just in complete black and with no Kanji on it).

The other person that had arrived was what Naruto would describe as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (not including his wife of course). The only word that came to him as a way to describe her was 'angel'… she was wearing the most stunning red silk kimono (sp?) that hugged here amazing figure as well as framing her face perfectly, the colour went with her long glossy red hair that reached all the way down her back right down to her ass and what and ass it was not to big not to small and nice and round and firm (just imagine your favourite ass and you got it) moving back up her body one would come to her fine-looking stomach that was nice and flat with slight toning to it showing that she worked out allot, continuing to move up her body the next striking feature you would come across were her breast that were also pretty perfect if Naruto had to take a guess he would say they were B bordering C cup… not only were they the perfect size but they were also the exact right distance apart… any way at this point Naruto was thinking along the lines of "_damn I would like to fuck her, she's fucking gorgeous I mean no disloyalty to my wife but fuck she has a nice ass and those tits fuck me WOW!" _

"_**I got to agree with you there kit, that is some fin ass there… I'm sure your vixen wouldn't mind if you banged this fine specimen as well as her." **_

"_Kyuubi is that you? What are you doing here I thought we would be separated in death." _

"_**Your dam right its me… ha your not getting rid of me that easily you know… I'm stuck with you for all eternity… … … nooooooooooooooo how can this be I don't wont to be with you forever. " **_as realization hit the Kyuubi the only thing Naruto could do was sweat-drop _"Hey common I'm not that bad am I? I feel offended now 'huff'"_ the Kyuubi decided best not to answer that so he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Naruto I would like to introduce you to Namikaze Minato and his wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. They are your parents!"announced an amused Sarutobi, amused because he had recognized the look of lust Naruto's eyes as he looked at his mother, and was just waiting to see his reaction. After taking a few minutes to process this new information Naruto did the only thing that came to his shocked mind… he fainted. At this everybody keeled over laughing as they to had seen the look of lust in Naruto's eyes as he took in his mothers appearance.

**Flashback no Jutsu End **

Yes those had been fond memories as much as they had been embarrassing. After that particular encounter Naruto and his family got to know his parents really well over the months and the saw each other more often, spending time talking about their pasts and experiences alive as well as dead.

Another thing that Naruto did in his first year was start training, he figured that if he's got the time to he might as well use it to get some training done that he might be able use when he went back in time… for he had already, after long discussions with his wife and family, decided that he would indeed take the opportunity and see if he could set things right. Now knowing that any physical training would do nothing to help him as it would all be undone when he went back, he decided on working on creating his own taijutsu style as well as create a few new jutsu that he might be able to use in his upcoming life.

After thinking of all the progress he had achieved since then and at what he still had to do before he was sent back to correct the wrongs of the past.

He fell asleep looking at the sleeping from of his wife and children who had curled up against him, the fire having been reduced to glowing embers. A happy content smile on his face as the sand man took him to the world of dreams.

------

Another year past and again Naruto was sitting in his living room surrounded by family and friends. They were throwing a New Year party and had all gathered in the Namikaze family house, after all the partying was over some were chatting quietly about things past, some about things to come wile others lay passed out on the floor completely and utterly shit-faced from drinking to much – now if your wondering 'how the hell do dead people get drunk? I would have to answer you 'I have absolutely no clue' – while others again were just sitting/standing around contemplating and reminiscing about things past, present, future, trivial and important.

It was around six-am and people had started to drift away and head back home, at this moment in time we can find Naruto lounging in the hot tub Hinata's naked form sitting between his legs her head resting on his chest. Looking down at her and stroking her beautiful indigo hair he immersed himself in his thoughts of how his second year had turned out… in particular he thought of the one most defining moment of this year…

**Flashback no Jutsu**

Naruto was training in his personal taijutsu style in the training area behind his garden when he noticed Albert watching him from the sidelines.

"Good evening Shinigami-sama" said Naruto as he walked up to him. "How can I help you?"

"Ohh no… I don't need anything from you I just came by to watch… and how many times must I ask you not to call me Shinigami-sama… it makes me feel old, call me Albert" after saying this one could see the almighty Shinigami pouting… no let me tell you that is quite a site to see and a funny one at that.

"But you are old"

"Che… I am only twelve billion years old" at this statement Naruto could only sweat-drop once again thinking _'how he can call that not old '_.

"**I know what you mean… I mean im seventy-three Million years old and I thought I was old" **dead panned an amused nine-hundred foot fox in Naruto's head

"_Ohh hey Kyuubi… haven't spoken to you in a while what you bin up to?__**"**_

"**Not much sleeping most of the time**_**" **_voiced the fax while thinking_** 'and taping into your nerves system while your fucking that incredible vixen of yours… god damn she's tight' **_**(AN: when Kyuubi taps Naruto's nerves system he feels everything Naruto feels so essentially Kyuubi feels the sex and emotion as if it were himself performing the action)**

Unaware of Naruto's inner conversation, Albert continues "I mean if your going to call any one old it should be my older brother Rodney!"

"Who's Rodney?" questioned Naruto

"Ohhh yea I forget you wouldn't know his name…you would know him as Kami or God" explained a rather chuffed looking Albert… chuffed? you may ask why was he chuffed? Well it had something to do with what he knew Naruto would ask him next.

With a stunned look on his face Naruto asked "Kami's name is Rodney? … well how old is he then?"

Looking of into the distance as if suddenly remembering something important it took Albert a few seconds to notice he had been spoken to and answered "Yes his name his Rodney… although we call him Roder's… and he is four-hundred and seventy-two billion years old" at this Naruto's jaw hit the floor thinking along the lines of '_fucking hell that is fucking ancient…that's just fucking insane._'

"And then to top it all of there's my older sister Sybil also known as Nature… she's three-hundred and sixty billion years of age" again there's Naruto thinking along the lines of '_bloody hell I wonder what she looks like to be that old…lol probably very wrinkled_'

After getting over the initial shock Naruto decided to ask Albert a question that had been nagging him ever since he had started his training over a year ago.

"Hey Shinigami-sama can I ask you a question?"

"…grumble…grumble… yea sure…" said Albert with an unhappy look on his face because of Naruto using the sama suffix… it really did make him feel older than he was.

"How come I can use chakra? … I'm dead am I not? ... Therefore I don't have a body right." Shinigami nodded in agreement "Doesn't that mean I shouldn't be able to create chakra, as chakra is a mix of the physical and spiritual energies!" again the Shinigami nods in agreement. "Then how is it that I have chakra here?

"You don't, you don't have chakra here for exactly that reason" Albert answered.

"NANI… how the hell can I have feel my chakra… let alone use it to create new jutsu?"

"Well as I said when I first brought you here, this reality that you are living in is the conjure of your greatest desires. One of your desires is to have chakra therefore you have chakra here its that simple"

"Ahhh yes I forgot about that… thanks.. well I think I've made my decision but can you give me until new year?

"Yes that is possible… so ill see you new years eve… good bye my blond friend see you in five months."

**End Flashback no Jutsu**

Well that had been five months ago now and Albert should be turning up any minute now… after endless long hours of thinking and contemplation the Ex-Rokudaime Hokage had come to a decision. So now he waited for Albert the Shinigami younger brother to Kami to arrive so he could tell him of his choice...

Ten minutes later there was a nock on the door, Naruto called for them to come in… the door slowly opened to reveal Albert the Shinigami.

"Good morning Shinigami-sama"

"So have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have… I wish to go back… to the day I graduated from the academy." Stated Naruto

"Are you sure… you still have a year left to make your decision… you can still change your mind… once the process starts it can not be reversed!"

"Yes I am sure… when do we start?"

"Right away"

"OK" and so Naruto took one last look at his sleeping wife and slowly climbed out of the hot tub and walked away with Albert out into the snow saying silent good byes to Hinata and his two children.

-----

Thank you for reading

Hope to see you soon

apocalyps24


	5. Omake 2: Bloodline Information

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the Attacks described in the following chapter... however some of them are mine... (Blood Tree and Death Tree being 2 examples)

**The Entei: the blood line explained**

**What is the Entei blood line?**

The Entei Blood line is created when a symbiotic seedling of the "Death Tree" is inserted into a human host... in exchange for alloying the seedling to live and grow in your body you receive the ability to use all the powers that a Death Tree has as well longevity (up to thirty-thousand years)... this symbiotic existence allows the Death Tree seedling to skip around five million years of circumstantial evolution (can only evolve in if the right circumstances are met)

A host will live a natural life of between ten to fifteen thousand years; at this point the body of the host starts to become more tree like, until eventually the host becomes unable to move and the body literally has turned into a tree. This takes around six to eight thousand years. After the host becomes fixed in one place the it still has full consciousness and is still able to affect its surrounding using the powers he/she was granted.

Over a period of four to six thousand years the host's soul slowly detaches from its body and the now matured Seedling takes over the functions of the body. This process continues until the hosts soul is completely detached and is allowed to move onto the afterlife.

The process is completely painless and can be described as slowly going to sleep.

**How is the bloodline gained? **

The Entei blood limit is attained by searching for and finding an already existing Death Tree and asking it to give you one of its branches. The tree will give you a branch no matter what circumstance or background you have.

Once you have received one branch you can never receive another... unless you have been tasked to give a branch to some a branch. When you receive your branch you must hold it and channel chakra into the branch.

Vines will come out of the branch and rap around your arm until they get to your shoulder where they will burrow into your skin and start to spread throughout your body from the inside.

This is an extremely painful process and can kill you. Once the vines have spread throughout your body "the branch" will look at your memories and soul and judge whether or not you are worthy of receiving the blood line.

If you are found unworthy the branch will retract its vines and at the same time it will literally suck you dry... of your chakra reserves, your life force and your blood... this is not only extremely painful but will also kill you... without exception.

If you are found worthy of receiving the Entei blood line the vines will proceed to change the very make up of your DNA to that of an Entei. This again is a very painful process and will kill the week of mind... even if they have been deemed worthy.

Once either process is completed the vines retract back into the branch... if you failed the test the branch will just drop to the ground and can be used by the next person to come along and find it... if you passed the test and you are still alive the branch will morph into the basic shape of the weapon that best fits your soul.

It is then up to the wielder to carve and refine the basic outline into a weapon of suitable caliber. Chakra is then channeled into the weapon once more... this causes the wood to harden and fix it shape permanently.

**What abilities does the blood line give you?**

If you are chosen as worthy and survive the transformation you receive several abilities and gifts the first and most obvious is your Death Wood weapon which of course is unique to you. Next you get rapid heal this is a result of you chakra becoming more attuned with nature… this ability allows you to heal a lot faster than normal people it also makes your chakra act as natural healing chakra so if you channel your chakra into someone else's wounds it will heal them. Another gift you receive is longevity (up to thirty thousand years).

After these comes the ability to create and manipulate seed using chakra as well as four different summons.

**Basic trees and plants**: good for gardening as well as creating a tactical advantage on the battlefield by being able to choose the terrain you fight on.

**Vine Whip**: creates long vine in hands that are used as whips

**Vine Constrict**: seeds are thrown at opponent add chakra and vines grow that will hold enemy in place

**Hard Vines**: upgrade to normal vines (all previously mentioned vine attacks can be used with these better stronger vines)

**Vine Spike**: vines grow from wrist and twist up past the hand into a pike like weapon

**Spike Vines**: these are a separate type of vine that can grow spikes… used in conjunction with Vine Constrict. Impales object they are rapped around with loads of spikes

**Razor Vines**: these are a separate type of vine… basically vines that have sharp edges that will cut on contact

**Razor Leaf**: seed grows into single sharp and rigid leaf that shoots forward at high speed

**Vine Shield**: this as name suggests is a shield made of vines… they create a solid dome around the user… this is a slow shield, it takes time to grow

**Jungle Cat Summon**: summons either a panther or tiger… animal can not be controlled… good for causing confusion and mayhem on the battlefield

**Leaf Sword Blunt**: seed grows into long blade shaped leaf… does not have sharp edges used as club or as stabbing weapon

**Leaf Sword Sharp**: same as Leaf Sword Blunt but with sharp edges that can cut

**Chakra Binding Tree**: seed grows into tree that encompasses enemy and holds them as well as draining chakra from them

**Razor Shield**: shield made up of lots of razor leafs can be put up almost instantly is not as strong as a vine shield

**Bullet Leaf**: a set of razor leafs shot in short succession

**Leaf Tornado**: tornado of razor leaves that encompasses the enemy and shreds them to pieces

**Wood Vines**: upgrade from hard vines (can use be used for all before mentioned vine techniques apart from spike vines and razor vines)

**Wood Spike**: spike of wood that shoots out of ground and impales target

**Wood Avalanche**: loads of wood spikes come shooting out of the ground always moving toward target

**BLOOD TREE**: REQUIRES HUMAN SACREFICE TO GROW, ability to make blood weapons (infinite supply of weapons). Will heal any one laid underneath. Automatic defense against most attacks (uses razor shield) this will protect anyone being healed

**Poison Powder**: creates loads of little seeds that are poisonous if inhaled. Effects of what poison can do is determined by the users knowledge of poisons

**Paralysis Powder: **created same way as Poison Powder paralyses opponent

**Leech Seed:** seed is thrown at enemy seed sucks chakra from infected and gives it to user of technique

**Carnivores Plants: **type of plant depends on users experience and knowledge of carnivores plants

**Blood Seed:** seed enters blood stream through cuts… drains infected of all its blood killing it. Blossoms out of corps in beautiful blood red flowers

**Summoning of the Ent: **summons Ent (living tree) that will attack your enemies (think of them as the artillery)

**Steel Vines:** upgrade from wood vines (can use be used for all before mentioned vine techniques apart from spike vines and razor vines)

**Summoning of the Wood Sprite:** Little wood sprite soldiers that will aid you in battle. Can use all attack up to Blood Tree

**Elemental Vines:** vines with the ability to channel elemental chakra… can act as extensions of limbs and use Jutsu (depending on what element you chanel through vine it can use elemental jutsu)

**Tree Fusion:** hole body fuses with a tree so you become undetectable. You can still manipulate thins around you. Can phase from tree to tree (bit like teleporting)

**Summoning of the Rapas:** these are giant black cats that grow to an average size of a fully grown horse. They are incredibly intelligent. Often when first summoned they boned with the summoner, allowing the sommoner to use the cat as a form of transport. A fully grown Rapa is said to be able to fight and win against a South American Caiman Crocodile (biggest, strongest and most aggressive crocodile in the world). Best way to think about it is they can take on a kage level ninja by themselves and win… easily… also known as RBBMFKC (Ridiculously Big Black Mother Fucking Killer Cat)

**DEATH TREE:** NEEDS HUMAN SACRAFICE TO GROW. Is a conscious being with intelligence and can use all the before mentioned abilities. Any one left under a Death Tree will be healed of all ailments. Ability to pass on blood line.

There are a few weaknesses with this blood line, most obvious one being Fire of any kind although Blood Trees and Death Trees are impervious to fire. People with Fire affinity Chakra are immune to any of the seed attacks (Poison Powder, Paralysis Powder, Leech seed and blood seed).

Excess water will cause the seed and developing plants to rot very quickly. Seeds can be washed away easily if detected before growth starts.

If seed are detected before growth and during growth they can be destroyed of dodged easily. Attacks can obviously be dodged. Some of the growth times are quite slow.

And finally the chakra consumption can be horrendous.

The quickest any Entei has mastered the hole blood line is four-hundred years just because the sheer chakra levels it takes to create a Death Tree (approximately six kage level chakra supplies full)

**That's it for now hope you liked the info ill be back for a new chapter of the actual story ill skip the bell test simply because its been done so many times that I don't think there are any new ways I could go over it**

**Read and Review please **

**Apocalyps24**


	6. Chapter 3: Rebirth is a Bitch

"damn" normal talk

"_damn" _normal thought

"**damn" **demon talk

"_**damn" **_demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

**WARNING: There will be gore in this chapter a lot of it **

**Warriors of Legend**

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 3**

All was black for the Rokudaime Hokage and he wondered what was going on…

----

Twelve-year-old Uzumaki Naruto was sitting with his friends Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji and Inuzuka Kiba talking excitedly about who's team they would be in and what kind of things they might be doing in there new ninja careers while in the meantime waiting for Iruka-sensei to arrive to tell them what teams they would be in.

"ha I don't really care who's on my team as long as its not Sasuke-teme! I mean have you ever seen a bigger emo… 'lol' he thinks he's all hard but I could take him "

"I gota agree with ya there my blond friend" stated a laughing Kiba

"cha you two are just too troublesome"

"I…munch…wona be …munch… with you guys… munch" stated the ever eating Choji

It wasn't long before the classroom door slid open to show to the surprise of the students not Iruka-sensei but the veneered aged Sandaime Hokage, closely followed by Iruka. At the site of the elderly Hokage everybody in class stands and bows in respect.

Seeing this Sarutobi Kichi also known as Sandaime Hokage chuckled

"Please there's no need for that children, I'm just here to observe a bit."

At this the children all take there seats again and started chatting again.

"Quite please……"

"I said quite…"

"… SHUT UP WILL YOU" shouted a now rather irate Iruka. The Hokage just chuckled and the kids quietened down finally.

"Right now teams… ahh yes here we are… team 1 will be… team 7 is Haruno Sakura… Uchiha Sasuke…" at this Sakura jumps up and cheers, Sasuke just groans…

"…and Uzumaki… … …" Iruka is broken of as just at that moment a bright light appears in the air above the students.

At the appearance of the light the Hokage jumps up getting into a defensive stance thinking that this is some kind of attack but all that happens is that the bright grows bigger and starts to take the shape of a human, as the power grows Sandaime Hokage cant believe what he is feeling… 'this power… it… its… its more powerful than the Kyuubi… h… h…ho… how is that possible'… as the power floated there in the vague shape of a human just gazing at the crowed of now scared shitless children and a shocked Chunin and Kage… suddenly the door burst open and a group Jounin and ANBU burst in ready to protect their Hokage from whatever this unknown threat might be…

-----

…As light returned to Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto he saw he was floating above the ground gazing at his younger self, looking around he sees that he is indeed back in his graduation class… suddenly realisation came to him as to what he had to do… and so he entered his younger self…

-----

… The shocked onlookers watched as the 'Energy' as they decided to call it shot forward and slammed into young Naruto's body… moment's screams of anguish filled the room as torrents of chakra shot from his body, almost immediately his body started to convulse and twist into shapes that now human body should form as every bone that rested in his small body was shattered into a million pieces…

The Jounin and Hokage at first tried to help the boy and tried to stop whatever was happening but nothing they did helped and soon they resigned themselves to the fact that they couldn't help him… they had even gone as far as to try and kill him to end the pain however it did not work… while the Jounin and Kage tried to help the other children could only watch helplessly in horror as they witnessed there classmate in such terrible agony…

… Suddenly the convulsions stopped the screams on the other hand only increased as first his clothes were burnt of and then his skin started to bubble and boil as it started to melt away, before long you could see his raw flesh and muscles…

Some of the children had passed out from what they were seeing others were being sick on the floor; a lot of the Jounin and ANBU were trying to protect the children seeing the gruesome sight that was now Uzumaki Naruto.

… As the muscle and flesh was burnt away Naruto guts and intestines fell out still melting into a puddle of burnt and melted flesh on the floor, the melting and boiling had started to increased and soon the spectators could hear sickening pops and air bubbles in his lungs exploded splattering boiling blood all over the place even hitting and burning some of the students and shinobi who were in the room…

Not only the children were being sick now, only the most battle hardened ninja managed to hold his last meal down by now…if the grotesque sight of the still screaming Naruto was not enough to send you packing the smell of burning flesh, guts and bones probably were.

… Suddenly without any warning Naruto's heart, lungs and ribcage exploded sending bits of sizzling flesh and burning bones flying through the air hitting the walls, sealing and where it couldn't do that it hit the remaining people in the room. One unlucky Chunin was impaled through the shoulder by one of Naruto's ribs.

As the last of the projectiles that were once Naruto's chest came to a halt everything went quiet, Naruto had stopped screaming had come to an end… he was dead… all that was left was a tattered skeleton that was slowly dissolving in the intense heat that was the 'Energy'. Soon there was nothing left of Uzumaki Naruto, not even ashes!

**(AN: ha I could end it there and it would be an amazing cliffy but I wont.)**

As the 'Energy ' just floated there where Naruto had once been Sarutobi jumped into action evacuation all the children and all unnecessary shinobi encase the "thing" attacked another person.

The moment the classroom was cleared the remaining the 'Energy' started spinning in round and round and the shinobi in the room including the Hokage watched in amazement as in the centre of the vortex of 'Energy' the process that had just been burned into their minds for ever more, reversed itself just how ever this time instead of being increadably gruesome and vile this new process was rather beautifull in a sick and twisted way…

They watched as the skeletal structure grew anew the people watching noticed however that this new bone structure was not completely human, the most obvious feature being the five 'Tails' that grew out from the bottom of the skull. Chakra pathways. Organs, muscle, tendons, ligaments, skin and eventually hair were all growing around this new bone structure.

As the process finished it left the inanimate completely naked body of with the average height of a thirteen-year-old boy (1.50 metres I don't know feet). It had long silver and gold flowing hair that looked like it was tied into five very long ponytails that reached the floor. It had too bangs that framed his handsome angular face… his most striking features though were his silver and blue slit eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light even in their lifelessness.

It had a muscular and athletic build that made the females drool. Its arms were slightly loner than a normal human and its hands were clawed, its legs were also a little longer than the average human but that wasn't as noticeable as his arms.

**(AN: They do knot know it is Naruto yet although some have their suspicions so they are assuming that its just a fourteen-year-old boy. Oohh and if you are wondering why I am calling Naruto 'It' it is because at the moment the body is just an inanimate object)**

As the spectators are watching the body just stand there motionless, the 'Energy' stops spinning and again is just floats in the air above their heads. Wondering what the hell is going on Sandaime Hokage slowly approaches the body… at that precise moment the 'Energy' darts forward and enters the body and completely disappears…

An ear splitting scream elicits from the lips of the body and suddenly it takes a deep breath and falls onto his hands and knees completely exhausted…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck that hurt… I … I … I'm gona kill that sun of a bitch when I see him again… and wtf was that about I thought it… " the unidentified boy says to himself and trails of as he looks up as sees every body staring at him

"…What… what you all staring at…"

"Who are you? And what have you done with Naruto?" cautioned a very wary Hokage

"What you mean who am I… I haven't done anything with Naruto… I am Naruto… Oji-san…"

-----

"I'm Naruto"… this was the last thing he said before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

The other individuals in the room just stared at the now motionless form of Naruto lying on the floor still trying to process the information that they had just been given…

Here they had watched a boy being brutally murdered for lack of a better word, screaming in absolute agony as he was burnt and melted alive in a most gruesome display of gore that would cause even the most hardened Shinobi to have nightmares for days, in front of a room full of twelve-year-old children who for the most were still pretty innocent in the ways of the Shinobi and would now be mentally scarred for life.

Then suddenly they had witnessed a display of equal brutality, as the boy's body was reformed… or so the boy claimed… being Shinobi the people in the room had seen some pretty weird and wonderful shit in their life times however, a person being melted alive until there was nothing left and then suddenly being 'reborn' has got to be the cherry on top… so you can understand when they were a little sceptical about whether or not this boy was who he claimed he was… especially with the physical changes that this new body displayed compared to the old one. Alas they would give him the benefit of the doubt for now and rushed him to hospital where he was put under ANBU guard until he woke.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, as he became more aware of his surroundings he wondered where the hell he was and how the hell he got there… the last thing he remembered was being stabbed through the chest by Sasuke.

Then as he became fully aware of his surroundings all his memories of being dead returned with a vengeance and he had to clutch his head as he screamed in agony… all this information coming to him felt like he had just dispelled two-thousand shadow clones at once.

When the pain subsided he looked up around the room and noticed that he was now surrounded by ANBU all with their weapons drawn ready to strike…

"Hey, hey, hey put your swords away I ain't going any ware!" exclaimed poor Naruto.

Reluctantly the ANBU put away their weapons realizing that he was not a threat at the moment. One ANBU wearing a cat mask chose this at this point to speak,

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you… we will be escorting you to him now that you are a wake" came the emotionless voice of the ANBU who from now on shall be referred to as Neko as he motioned Naruto to follow.

"Ok…ok I'm coming" stated an irritated silver haired boy.

It took the small group five minutes to get from the hospital to the Hokage's office, when the secretary noticed them she immediately pressed the intercom button.

"Hokage-sama Neko here to see you"

"Ahh yes good, good send him and his charge in!"

Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk waiting for Neko and 'Naruto' to come in. He was anxious of what happened to Naruto and dint know whether or not this new person was Naruto or some kind of impostor… but he would soon find out and if the boy dint give any strait answers he would be having a session with Ibiki later on.

"Ahhh hello Neko I presume there were no complications on the way here?" he questioned as Neko came in through the doors to his office.

"No Hokage-sama he came willingly with no resistance" replied the ANBU just as Naruto was coming through the door

"OK… now young man tell me who are you and what did you do with Naruto-kun?" asked the aged Hokage to the now nervous young boy. The Hokage may have been getting on in his years but when he chose to he was incredibly intimidating.

"I… I … I am Naruto Oji-san, I… I … I don't know what's happening to me I… I don't understand what's going on" came the reply in a very unsure voice.

"Ahhh it's a very convincing show you give… but please don't be offended when I say I don't believe you… I was there I saw Naruto die… prove to be that you are Naruto" the last part said as if he was pleading for it to be true, Sarutobi wasn't happy Naruto was like a grandson to him and he dint like people disrespecting his memory and he was hoping with all his soul that this 'boy' was telling the truth.

"I… I can prove it to you easily, firstly…" a sly grin coming to his face "there's your collection of 'novels' one in the second draw to your left, another in the hiding place under the floor board under you chair, then there's the two in your cupboard behind you…"

At this the Hokage went pale he knew all to well what the 'boy' was talking about and he would rather that no one ells knew. Only two other people know of his 'collection' and those were an they were Jiraiya (sp?) who wasn't even in the country and Naruto who had found them when he was six and had been left in the office while he attended a meeting… when he had returned he had found Naruto sitting there reading one of his precious orange books… it had also been the day that the infamous Orioke (sp?) no Jutsu was created and used by one Uzumaki Naruto.

"…and the day you found me reading them I created my only original jutsu and also used it on you…"

After regaining his composure a bit the Hokage said, "Well someone could have found that out I need something more as proof."

"… and secondly there's this" and with that he pulled up his shirt and channeled some chakra through his body and low and behold a complex sell appeared on his stomach.

This was all it took to convince Sarutobi that this was indeed Naruto and he got up from behind his desk walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad its you Naruto, I was worried for a minute there that I had lost you… you are like a Grandson to me and no Grandfather wishes to see his Grandson die! I may not be able to stop you growing up or getting into danger but I never want to see you get hurt like that again…"

At this Naruto hugged the aged Hokage back and whispered a thank you to him. While this was happening Neko slowly crept out of the room with a smile on his face under his ANBU mask… he knew how much Hokage-sama loved that boy and he thought that the boy deserved the love and attention that was given him… and so he walked away not to be seen in a long time…

The next day everything was pretty much back to normal. The genin to be had been subjected to a memory modification jutsu to wipe block away the gruesome images of what happened to Naruto, and Naruto had come into the academy under an advanced henge that the Hokage had applied… just to avoid unwanted questions for the moment…

As of yet no one could explain what exactly happened, as quite frankly nothing like this had ever been seen before in recorded history… or at least in human history.

So any way, today is a new day and at nine thirty in the morning we find Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke waiting in the for their chronically late Sensei although two of team seven don't know this yet…

Three hours later rather frustrating hours later at least for Sakura that is… Naruto is sleeping and Sasuke is being his usual emo self… the door to the classroom opens and a man with silver hair stepped into the classroom.

"Yo… team seven? Meat me on the roof in five minutes."

-----

**Any way please read and review… love reviews the more the merrier**

**Yours the amazing**

**Apocalyps24**


	7. Chapter 4: Missions and tragedies

After the meeting on the roof, where they introduced each other

"damn" normal talk

"_damn" _normal thought

"**damn" **demon talk

"_**damn" **_demon thought

AN: You may notice a change in the structure of the writing, this is to make it easier to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

**Warriors of Legend **

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 6**

After the meeting on the roof, where they introduced each other... 'went preety much as it did last time' were the thoughts of our now silver headed hero... his other thoughts were along the lines of 'must not kill Sasuke now, must not kill Sasuke... must wait... must... must... wait... must not kill Sasuke...' well you get my drift... well anyway back to the story... after the meeting on the roof Kakashi told them about the bell test...

Now because Naruto is Naruto he decided that there had to be a way to cheat this test... so thinking back to all his past encounters with his permanently time retarded Sensei he comes up with a brilliant idea...

So during the night Naruto snuck into Kakashi's apartment and stole all his Icha Icha Paradise books and just for the sake of comical relief replaced them all with their Yaoi counter part Men Men Glorious Men, which deceptively have the same cover as the Icha Icha series.

So we come to the morning of the test… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Was the only thing heard for better part of an hour…

When ANBU arrived at the scene they found one Hatake Kakashi lying catatonic on the floor surrounded by approximately one-hundred copies of Men Men Glorious Men with a note in his hand saying "If you want your Icha Icha back you will let my team pass" signed U.N.

Meanwhile we find the cackling form of one Uzumaki Naruto rolling around on the ground of training area seven in pure hysteria.

**--**

Time past and team seven just about managed to stick together… if only by very thin threads. Soon two months had passed… and again Naruto was thinking along the lines of how similar the events of the last two months had been to the original one.

It was time for their first C rank mission and like in the original time line they were going to protect the bridge builder Tazuna. The mission started of smoothly and continued so until they reached the coast…

The group of Ninja and their client were just getting on the boat that would take them to wave country…

**--**

"Tango this is alpha target has been spotted do you have a visual from your position?"

"Roger that alpha I have the target visualized, should I take the shot?"

"Affirmative as soon as you have a clear shot take out the target"

**--**

… as Naruto and Kakashi suddenly sensed a minute amount of killer intent… barely enough to sense but there none the less… looking around to find the source they notice a dart coming strait at them…

"DUCK" shouted both Kakashi and Naruto, at the same time pulling the Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura down to the ground.

**--**

"Damn it they noticed the dart" Tango said into his mike.

"Engage, engage! Take them out" shouted Alpha

**--**

Four shinobi shot out surrounding the Konoha team and Tazuna

"Give us the old man and well leave you alone" Alpha said

"No can do" was Kakashi's reply

"Then we have to kill you. Kill them"

"Naruto take the one to your left, Sasuke take the one behind us, Sakura stay by the client"

"Hai" came a chorus of three

"Don't pussy foot around, go for the kill asap"

"Hai" came another chorus

At this Naruto disappears in a burst of speed (High chunin level speed) and reappears in front of his opponent and rams a kunai into his face killing him instantly… Naruto turns to the next enemy as soon as the kunai entered his enemy only to see at least twenty kunai… flashing through a few hand-seals and calls out "wind style: great breakthrough" quickly blowing away the kunai coming at him.

After deflecting the thrown weapons Naruto dashes forward only to see the enemies head to role of blood squirting everywhere.

With Sasuke it wasn't quite so fast… quickly performing Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball which his opponent dodges and starts to charge Sasuke. As if Kami had blessed him with good luck Sasuke's enemy triped on an outstanding root which aloud Sasuke to make another Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball and turn the enemy into ash (Hummmmmmmm yumi Ninja burgers tonight).

Kakashi made quick work out of his opponent who was killed with a shuriken to the heart. Kakashi then turned his attention to the second shinobi attacking Naruto who he quickly decapitated.

Sakura just stood in front of Tazuna keeping a watchful eye out for anything suspicious.

**--**

"Tazuna we need to talk"

"Why what about"

"Those Ninja were after you… give me one good reason I should allow this mission to continue, you lied to us about the mission parameters… are you just dumb or do you want to get us all killed?" Spoke Kakashi in an icy tone

"My team is not ready for this… this is and A class mission at least… with the display of organization that those chunin had it would not surprise me if we were to meet several Jonin…"

"So tell me Tazuna give me one good reason as to why I should allow this mission to continue"

And so Tazuna gives the guilt trip excuses and the team vote whether or not to continue.

"Ok looks like I've been out voted however before we go on I would like to know if you know who ells this Gatou guy will send after you?"

"Well I heard that Gatou hired a guy called Momochi Zabuza just befor I left to come to Konoha"

"Well shit… first mission for my team outside the village and it goes S rank, im sorry Tazuna but I cannot in good conscience allow my team to continue this mission so we will be returning to Konoha now. You are welcome to come back with us and ask for and S rank mission qualified team but that's up to you"

"Team were heading back lets go"

"Hai" came the reply from Sakura Naruto and Sasuke

**--**

"Hey sensei why are we turning back?" Sakura asked.

"Because Momochi Zabuza is and S rank Shinobi, this means he is at Kage level in skill."

"Now I am also at about the Kage level in skill but I am also responsible for you and the others this makes it harder for me and quite frankly I don't want you dead"

"ohhh thank you sensei"

**--**

"GET DOWN" Was screamed as a giant sword came flying at them

"Fuck me that was close" whistled Naruto

"Sasuke run to Konoha and get back up" ordered the Hatake

"Hai sensei" came the reply and although hesitantly he ran of towards Konoha

"Well, well, well If it isn't Sharingan Kakashi… I haven't seen you in a long time… its a shame I'm gona hafta kill you… unless of course you give me the old man"

"Ha if I remember correctly Zabu-chan I was the one who was stronger in our last encounter"

"Yes but that was just luck"

"Secret Arts: Hidden Mist" as the area was covered in thick mist.

"So you say Zabu-chan so you saw" muttered Kakashi

'I need to finish this quickly' Kakashi thought starting hand-seals for the Chidori

'Right I don't particularly want to fight Kakashi its not a fight I can win… so go strait for the old man and then get the hell out of here' were the thoughts of Zabuza while he starting running towards his intended target.

Noticing Zabuza's target Kakashi looks in that direction when he suddenly noticed Sakura standing guarding the bridge builder…

"SAKURA GET AWAY FROM THERE" screams Kakashi

At this Naruto also noticed The Demon of the Bloody Mist coming at towards Sakura and Tazuna knowing that Sakura would not be able to dodge in time he launches himself forwards to try and intercept…

Zabuza was right in front of Sakura now and could see the fear in her eyes… he smiled as he smelt the stench of piss and shit that was coming of her and brought down his sword…

…His head exploded…

… as Kakashi's Chidori burst through it…

It was too late to stop the sword though…

The last thing Sakura saw before she died was a smiling demon… she was vaguely aware that she had soiled herself… but strangely enough didn't care. The last thing she heard was a scream of "Sakura noooooo" from Naruto and… the last thing she thought was 'I'm sorry I was such a weakling'… and then all went black

… the sword cleaved Sakura in half from shoulder to hip… she fell forwards just as Naruto reached her… her body laded on the now headless corpse of Momochi Zabuza her Killer… blood and guts spilt everywhere…

All Kakashi and Naruto could do was stare in shock at the two halves of their once loud fiery Kunoichi team mate…

**--**

Not so far away a certain Masked Female was crying her heart out at the demise of her father figure… in that moment she swore revenge… revenge at the people who had taken her "family" away… and so she ran of into the horizon plotting on how to get revenge.

--

All they could do was stare and wonder if they what they had just seen was real or whether they were just dreaming.

'This cant be happening… this cant be happening… I… I… I came back to fix the mistakes I made… how can this be happening… Sakura wasn't supposed to die… Why were things so different from the last time… how couLD THIS HAPPEN… she was not supposed to die… Sakura-chan… I… I… I failed… how could I fail…SAKURA-CHAN' were the thoughts of Naruto as he finally came out of his shock and fell to the ground sobbing.

'How could this happen… I… I vowed to sensei and Obito that I would never fail my team again… how could I let this happen… what have I done to deserve this… I was supposed to protect them… how could I fail…… how could I fail… … how could I fail' Kakashi just stood there staring still covered in the blood and brains of Zabuza these thoughts running through his head.

--

It was this sight that Sasuke and the Hokage with a team of ANBU came across when they arrived to help five minutes later…

Even after having witnessed his hole clan being massacred by his older brother, the sight of his only female team-mate lying in to pieces on top of the headless corps of Zabuza and the foul stench of blood, entrails, shit and piss caused him to loose control of his stomach, and he fell to the floor heaving and gagging as he brought up his last meal onto the floor in front of him.

'Why do I feel nothing?… should I not feel regret that my team-mate has died… yet apart from feeling sick at the sight of it, I feel nothing… nothing… what does that make me? Why do I feel nothing?... does this make me as bad as Itachi… he said he felt nothing when he slaughtered our family…am I like Itachi?... I don't want to be like Itachi… Yet I feel nothing, nothing at all…………...'

The ANBU could only look on with disgust and regret that they could not be here earlier to save such a young soul… most thinking along the lines of 'Such young life does not deserve such a fate… such a shame... such a shame………'

Sarutobi just looked upon the sight of the his pink haired subordinate with sadness thinking what a tragic shame it was to loose such a young life… he knew however that death was to be expected in the life of a shinobi… this did not mean that he had to like it though…

"Tora, Itachi take Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke back to the village!" looking at the three afore mentioned ninja seeing that they were in no condition to get back to the village on their own.

**(AN: this Itachi is not Sasukes brother just an ANBU with a weasel mask)**

"Its ok Hokage-sama… I am fine… I wish to take Sakura back myself… I will take her to her parents… and I will explain to them what happened…" Kakashi suddenly spoke up.

"As you wish Kakashi… Tora, Itachi just take the two genin back… take them to the hospital"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Kuma help Kakashi cut of Sakura's head and destroy the body and thengo with him when he takes her to her parents… Neko take that headless corps and destroy it."

"As you command Hokage-sama" came the reply of the two remaining ANBU.

--

Bing, Bong, Bing, Bong…

"I'm coming, I'm coming, give me a second."

(door opens)

"Yes how can I help you… ohh Kakashi-san it you how can I help you, Is my daughter with you?... what's wrong… what's wrong… WHAT'S WRONG " Mrs Haruno was starting to panic when she sough the look on Kakashi's face.

"I… I… I am sorry" was all Kakashi said as he brought a box made of polished Ebony forward and placed it in front of Mrs Haruno.

Recognising what the black box meant having once been a shinobi herself, she steped back in shock…

"No… No… it cant be… please no… no please… please, please no… no… NO"

"I… I am sorry… I was… I was not able to save her"

With shaking hand Mrs Haruno opened the box in front of her… and broke down crying… it was her… it was her… there was no denying it now…

"NO… NO MY BABY… no my baby ohh my Sakura-hime… my Baby…my baby" sobbed the distraught women bow kneeling down cradling the box that held her daughter head…

"I'm sorry… im so, so sorry… I failed you" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--

Naruto got out of hospital nearly strait away seeing as he was "the Demon" and the doctors and nurses refused to help him… he was now lying in his bed trying to process what had happened that day… while swigging away on a bottle of Sake.

He had failed… he had not been able to protect his precious person once again…

Knock, Knock, Knock…

'who the hell could that be… probably some villager coming to torment me… maybe if I ignore em they will go away'

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock…

'god damn their persistent today… ohh well might as well go see what they want'

Knock,

"Alright already I'm coming, I'm coming"…

Opening door…

"Yesh how can I help you… ohh hello Hinata-chan… shorry for being so rude… I thought ish wash some villager coming to annoy me" said a slightly drunk Naruto (Having just downed two and a half bottles of Sake)

"Now, Now wheresh my manersh… please do come in." making way for Hinata to come in.

After Hinata had come in and seated herself (at this point she was rather red…god knows why she is so shy)

"So Hinata-chan can I offer you some sake?"

"um… um a-aren't w-we a b-bit yo-you-young to be d-drinking Sake"

"Nonshenshe, nonshenshe… old enougsh to kill… old enougsh to drink ish whatsh I always shay"

"Um... um n-no thanks an-anyway"

"Ahhh come Hina-shan it willsh be fun" pouted the inebriated Naruto

Blushing at the nickname Naruto Had given her she hesitantly agrees to one drink, thinking that it cant hurt now – can it? – ohh how wrong she was.

--

An hour and a bottle of Sake each later, a now tipsy Hinata (Hinata having never had alcohol before is quite a light weight when it comes to getting drunk) had losy quite a few of her ambitions and had confessed at how she had 'stalked' him over the years since she had meet him…

They were currently sitting on the couch snuggling with each other Hinata asked…

"Sho why were you drinking when I arrived?… you don't usually drink…"

At this Naruto starts to cry…

"hic... itsh Sakura-shan she wash – hic – killed on the mission – hic – t-to wave country" he said braking into even harder sobs.

Feeling great compassion welling up within her Hinata gently caressed Naruto's cheek.

"There, there my little Naru-shan everything will be all right… everything will be all right" she said as she slowly leaned towards him even more and kissed him on the mouth.

At first shocked at the sudden intimate contact with another person Naruto didn't react but soon caught on and was passionately kissing Hinata back…

As they kissed they got up from the sofa and slowly made their way to the bedroom…

"aaaammmmmmmmmm ohhhh Hina-shan" he broke their make out session and pushed her over onto the bed and quickly followed…

Now lying ontop of her (still fully clothed atm)

"Your sho beautiful Hina…" the only reply he received was a moan as Hinata pulled him down into another passionate kiss…

Naruto slowly started to kiss his way down her neck while on of his hand slipped under her jacket and shirt and wandered up to her right breast to caress her already erect nipples to his great surprise and delight he found that she was not wearing a bra… as his ministrations continued all Hinata could do was moan in pleasure.

Using his free hand to first unzip her jacket and then unbutton the shirt she was wearing underneath and discarding he slowly gained full access to her – in his opinion – perfect breast.

Lowering his head to her free left breast he took her nipple into his moth and slowly sucked and nibbled on it causing Hinata to moan loudly…

"ahhhhh ohhhh fuck Naru-shan… ohhhh my pleashe don't stop ohhh pleashe"

At this Naruto took his free hand and ever so tenderly traced it down her flat stomach to here pants eliciting even more moans. As he got to the top of her pants he sliped his hand underneath and continued down until he found her now very swollen clit, which he proceeded to rub and tweak…

"ohhhhh ahhhh mmmnnnnmmmm that's so good ohhh fuck that's… ohh dear god ohhhhhhhh that's good fucckkkkk ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You like thish Hina-shan?"

"Ohh yes god yes ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all she could get out as she experienced her first ever orgasm, her back arching and soaking her panties with here cum.

As she recovered from her orgasm she pulled Naruto up from her breasts and gave him a deep kiss, and started to pull his T-shirt over his head.

"My turn" she whispered in his ear after she had gotten rid of his T-shirt.

At this Hinata slowly trailed he way down his body admiring his well toned muscles and rock hard abdomen. When she got to his pants she pulled them along with the boxers that he was wearing all the way down to his ankles and proceeded to admire Naruto's rock hard member that was sticking into the air like a flag pole. If she had to guess she would say it to be approximately Six inches long.

After staring his rock hard penis for a minute Hinata suddenly rapped her hand around it and then bent down and kissed it, causing Naruto to shiver in pure delight.

"Ohhh Hinata that's good, off fuck me wow… where did you learn to suck like that ohh god" he moaned out as Hinata started to take his full length into her small warm mouth.

While Hinata was doing this Naruto took the liberty of removing here trousers and panties and manoeuvred himself around so that the two of them were in the 69 position and then progressed to eat Hinata's pussy.

Hinata gasped as she felt Naruto's tongue flickered across her clit. After a few minutes of continuous licking Naruto inserted a finger into here dripping whet pussy.

"ohhhh fuck Naruto ohh fuck that's good I… I-I'm gona cum ohh please god don't stop" Hinata managed to get out while still sucking him of.

"ohhhhhhhhhhmmmm ahhhhh Hina-chan I'm gona cum… urgh urgh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm cumming" he managed to moan as he continued to lap at Hinatas pussy while he shot glob after glob of cum onto Hinata's face and into her mouth.

Soon after Naruto had finished cumming Hinata had her second orgasm of the night as she gushed her juices into Naruto's waiting mouth.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yess im cumming ohh fuck yes ohhh my god mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"You taste good Hinata-chan… so good…ohhhhmnnnnnnn" he moaned as Hinata started to clean his now limp cock. It wasn't long before he was hard again and ready to go…

He pulled Hinata up to his face and gave her another deep kiss…if you were an outside observer you would notice that both radiated an aura of pure lust for one another… while they were kissing Naruto positioned himself at her entrance and at her nod gave one quick hard thrust entering Hinata fully… as Naruto entered her she gave a short yell of pain as her hymen broke.

"Are you ok Hina-chan? Do you want me to take it out?" as he held her close his member still buried in her now not so virgin pussy

"No… don't pull out just give me a second to adjust…"

"Ok im ready now" and with that Naruto started slowly to thrust in and out of Hinata.

"ohhhhh god that's good faster Naru faster ohhh yes that's just right ohhhhhhh yes"

It wasn't long before both Naruto and Hinata were both at the brink of orgasm…

"Ohhhhhhh yesssss ohhh fuck Hina-chan… I'm cumming ohhhh yes im cumming ohhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Ohhhh cum inside be Naru-chan cum inside me….ohhhhhhhhh yesss fill me with your seed ihhh yes im cummmmmminggggggg"

Naruto could feel Hinata cunt contracting around his rigid member and it sent over the edge as he emptied his seed into her waiting womb.

He then collapsed onto her exhausted and they fell asleep in each others arms

--

Meanwhile in the council room a meeting was taking place. The topic of discussion was what to do with Tazuna of Wave who had indirectly caused the death of the daughter of a senior Council member…

"Kill him" came the voice of Mrs Haruno who had murder on her mind

"Now, now Jade isn't that a bit harsh" said one of the civilians in the council…

"No… Because of his lies my baby is dead… and last I checked that counts as murder… to which the punishment is death" stated Mrs Haruno with pure undiluted hatred coming of in her in waves.

"Well we shall vote… we have heard both sides of the story and know the reason for Tazuna-san lying the question is do the council feel the reasons adequate for him not to be sentenced to death… all those in favour of execution raise there hands" said the Hokage

At this twenty-one of the thirty council members raised their hand…

The Hokage looked around he room and then looked at Tazuna who just had a sad look in his eyes "Then it is settled Mr Tazuna shall be executed tomorrow at noon. Council dismissed. ANBU take Mr Tazuna to a holding cell to await his execution."

--

A girl of incredible beauty was walking towards in her mind there was room for only one thought at the moment… revenge… revenge, to kill the man known as Hatake Kakashi… the man who had killed her father figure.

"Halt, state your name and business here" stated the two gate guards when the girl came to a halt in front of them 'fuck me she is gorgeous' were the thoughts running through their heads.

"My name is Haku and I wish to see your Hokage so that I may ask him if I may become a genin of Konoha"

"Ok that's fine just wait here for a few minute's and we will have some one escort you to the Hokage's ofice"

"Thank you" a smile adorning her face

--

"So how can I help you… Haku… was it" spoke the kind old man that was the Sandaime Hokage.

"Well I wish to become a genin of your village Hokage-sama"' replied a dazed Haku – she hadent thought the man would be so… well the only word she could use to describe it was… kind!

"And why is it that you wish to become a genin for my village"

"I am originally from Mizu no kuni but my family was driven out because of our blood line… my father suggested that I come to Konoha because you are bloodline friendly befor he died… I have only just been able to come out of hiding long enough to get here without having Kiri nin after me"

"Ahhh now that is understandable… well I have nothing against you becoming a genin of my village infact with the tragic death of one of my genin I can place you in one of the stronger genin teams led by a jounin called Hatake Kakashi… all you have to do to become a genin is pass the test we make all children do to see if you have the skills needed for being a ninja…its quite simple all you have to do is create three bunshin and go through any taijutsu kata you know"

"Hai" Haku replied and then proceeded to do as asked.

"Congratulations you are now a genin of Konoha. Team seven meet at training ground seven every morning at eight be there in a week's time they have the rest of the week of due to the loss of their team-mate."

Haku couldn't believe her luck already she was one step closer to avenging her father figure, this would have to be celebrated.

--

Back in the Hokage office

"ANBU team six I want one of you shadowing her at all time for the next month to make shure that she is loyal"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

--

**In this story I have made Kakashi an S rank Shinobi. The reasoning behind this is that Kakashi went through the ranks of shinobi at approximately same rate as Itachi… Itachi is an S rank Ninja so I reasoned that Kakashi is some where around the same level… although he is probably a bit weaker than Itachi but not by much I think Kakashi is a Low S rank shinobi where as Itachi is a Mid rand S rank shinobi**

**Same goes for Zabuza… a low S rank nin other wise he wouldn't have stood a chance becoming a Kage**

**I know some people don't think its right to have sex at such a young age, however I based the age thing on my own experiences from when I was young, I myself lost my virginity to an older female (only by a year or two) when I was 13 and I know from speaking to other people that they lost there virginity at similar ages soma as young as 10 (as disturbing as that is). Also the only reason they slept together was because they were both piss ass drunk and just got into the heat of the moment so to speak… not because they have some meaningful relationship going atm although they have been on a couple of dates together (I have no written about them and I probably wont in the future… just know that they did happen)**

**And finally the size of Naruto's Cock (which I know from people who have read this chapter before it was posted) the average fully grown man has a six inch cock so having a six inch cock at the age of 13 is rather large (I've seen some stories where he has an 12 inch cock at the age of 12 which is just unrealistic)**

**Well there you have it another chapter of WoL please review even if its only a "nice chapter" **

**Any way that's it for now see you soon**

**Apocalyps24 out **


	8. Omake 3: A disturbing discovery

The sun is shining the birds are singing and people are happy, shopping, talking, eating in restaurants, laughing and generally, just having a good time on such a wonderful day

"damn" normal talk

"_damn" _normal thought

"**damn"**demon talk

"_**damn"**_demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

**The Entei**

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 1**

The sun is shining the birds are singing and people are happy, shopping, talking, eating in restaurants, laughing and generally, just having a good time on such a wonderful day.

Now there is a very famous saying that goes "all is not as it seams". This saying sadly is so very true in a Village (that could be called a city if you went by its size) called Konohagakure deep in the heart of fire country.

For, lying in the forest near the edge of the village **(AN: there is forest inside and outside of the walls of Konoha if I'm not mistaken, he still within the village walls when I say edge of village I mean where the houses stop and trees begin)**, rotting in his own blood with his entrails hanging out is a young three-year-old boy.

Now one may wonder to ones self 'Why the fuck is there a three year old by lying in the forset with his guts hanging out… and more importantly how the fuck did he get there and how did he get in this state'.

Well the answer to that is quite simple he… first of all how he came to have his innards hanging out… now I'm going to have to put it bluntly some fucking cunt thought it would be fun to slice him open… (Who ever the fucking twat is, be glad in the knowledge that karma wasn't on his side this day, and that he later on that very same day had his balls crushed by a falling tree… before being, rather slowly, I might add, crushed to a bloody pulp by an ohh so coincidental rock slide).

Next your wondering how he got into the forest, well that's simple enough to… the same person that disemboweled him threw him there.

Now you're wondering what the fuck could a three-year-old child possibly have done to deserve such horrific treatment… well again I have got to be blunt with you he did absolutely bugger all to deserve what the (now very dead) man did to him…

The reason behind such a brutal and despicable crime (or at least according to the now crushed fucker who did this) was the simple fact that the child had been born.

--

Now to understand this reasoning one would have to a little bit of Konohaen history. You see exactly three years prior to this incident (for today is October 10th) a beast… a demon even… of such gargantuan power that a flick of its tails (you see it was a strange beast for it had more than one tail… nine to be precise) could level a mountain and raise tsunamis, woke up from its latest one-hundred year slumber, and decided that today would be a good day to go squish some specimens of the species homo sapiens also known as Humans or in Kyuubi's (for that was the beast's name) "worthless pieces of hairless monkey shit".

--

So of it trundled at a nice leisurely pace of to the nearest place he could sense a large concentration of humans – which just so happened to be Konohagakure no Sato – to partake in the wonderful sport known as squashing "worthless pieces of hairless monkey shit"… or at least in his opinion it was a great sport.

The inhabitants of Konoha on the other hand were literally pissing themselves as the giant nine tailed fox came towards them.

Now the ninja of the village ostensibly thought it would be a good idea to defend themselves against the colossus that is Kyuubi no Kitsune… and so they did, they threw everything they possible could at the fox but it was all to no avail as all the Kitsune did was swat the ninja away as if they were Flies, killing them in many interesting ways, which I care not to mention.

The slaughter continued until one man came forward riding on the top of a giant toad that goes by the name Gamabunta. This man was none other than the famed 'Yellow Flash' of Konoha a.k.a. the Yondaime Hokage, known by the people as Kazama Arashi, known as Namikaze Minato (his true name) by his close friends and family.

He rode out onto the battle field with one thought in his mind… 'I am sorry my son for what I have to do now… please forgive me.' He thought as he started a string of over two-hundred hand-seals that he knew would not only condemn his only child to a life of suffering, but would also take his life so he could not protect his child from the troubles that would face him… especially in the early years of the child's life…

And so he used the Kinjutsu "Shiki Fuin" to summon the Shinigamy… whos name is Albert… to seal the almighty beast known as Kyuubi no Kitsune into his only child… who goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto.

The people of Konoha had lost a lot that night: many had lost either a husband or a child or even both and so they grieved… when however it was reviled that the Demon had only been sealed away and not killed, their grief turned to anger, anger that the demon had survived but their loved ones not. Anger and grief are not a good combination and because humans are human we wanted revenge… and the only way to get revenge was to take it out on the container of the demon. And soon the poor child that was Uzumaki Naruto was having attempts on his life by all and sundry, all because people wanted revenge…

--

Over time people over came some their grief and even some of their anger and learnt that taking revenge on a one year old little child was just plain wrong… not all however felt this way… and would often try to beat, maim or even kill the child.

And so we come to today October 10th three years since the Kyuubi attack and we find that the boy lying in his own blood in the forest is none other than Little Uzumaki Naruto who had been kidnapped by the perpetrator and then left to die in the forest with wound's that even his advanced healing ability would have trouble healing.

It is upon this sight that a man who looked to be around the age of twenty five, who was in fact over one-thousand years of age.

As he looked down at the disemboweled child he couldn't help but scowl in disgust… he knew exactly what had happened and even why it had happened… but still could not understand how some one could do this to naught but a child.

He sighed as he bent down to pick up the boy who he assumed to be dead too take him to his old friend Sarutobi who he had meet on his first visit to the village of Konoha, some 50 yrears ago.

Once he had the boy in his arms he noticed that the child was not in fact dead… this astounded him to no end… however it did not stop him from immediately administrating one of the many healing abilities inane to his bloodline the Entei.

When the man noticed that the boy was fully healed he summoned two giant black cats (and I'm talking fucking huge… about the size of a fully grown horse). Placing the boy on the back of one of them and then quickly writing a note he handed it to the second of the giant cats.

"Tansha please take this note to the Hokage"

**"Will do Jack"**

"Thanks Tansha… once you droped it of your free to do whatever you like until you need to go back."

**"Thanks Jack… I haven't had time out in ages… time to go hunting muahahahahahaha"** and so the cat know known as Tansha disappeared in a streack of black.

Climbing onto the back of the still remaining cat taking the sleeping boy in his arms

"Kahn take us home"

**"As you wish Jack"**

"Thanks Kahn"

With that the giant black cat disappeared into the forest taking with him the Entei who's name is Jack and a little blond haired blue eyed boy who's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

And he would not be seen again for five years. 

**--**

**So yer that's it for now…**

**But anyways hope you enjoyed it… Please leave a review… I like em lol**

**Your **

**Apocalyps24**


	9. Chapter 5: Waking up and Realisation

**Please Read and review... flames are welcome anything to tell me wether or not this storie is worth continuing... i have half of the next chapter written with a message at top that is important to the rest of the story... i will post that chapter either tomorow or sunday... and it will be your last chance to decide weather or not you want this story to continue**

**Please note that the sex between Hinata and Naruto had nothing to do with being in a relationship and that they are not a couple as such ****at the moment… the sex was a result of both Naruto and Hinata being so drunk that they just got caught up in a moment of lust and ended up having sex together. **

"damn" normal talk

"_damn" _normal thought

"**damn"**demon talk

"_**damn"**_demon thought

AN: You may notice a change in the structure of the writing, this is to make it easier to read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

I am not very good at Japanese so I will use what I can but otherwise I will only use the most common Japanese such as the suffixes and some jutsu. Apart from the most obvious I will probably be making the names of jutsu up.

**Warriors of Legend **

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 5**

It was six in the mourning when Hinata started to wake up from her drunken night of passion.

Dazed she tries to take in her surroundings but doesn't take in much as she is still pretty much asleep...

She was vaguely aware that she lying in a bed, which in her clouded mind she assumed was hers, as naked as a new born baby... but that was nothing new, she always slept in the nude as she found night clothes to be uncomfortable.

Another thing that she noticed was that there was something warm (or rather someone) lying next to her in 'her' bed, her current half asleep mind just brushed this of as something unimportant so she ignored it.

In fact there were only two things going on within her sleepy mind and they were 'god I have a headache' and 'shower… need shower'.

So acting on auto pilot she got out of bed, still completely nude and completely oblivious to most of her surroundings and headed strait to where her primal instincts told her the bathroom was and therefore the shower was. The fact that the bathroom wasn't where it was supposed to be did not register with her at all…

It wasn't until Hinata was standing under the flow of warm water did she begin to notice that this was not her shower… more to the point this wasn't her bathroom…

--

Meanwhile just as Hinata was stepping into the shower, still in the bedroom Naruto was just waking up and did pretty much exactly what Hinata did before him… he got up acting on auto pilot not bothered with his state of undress as for him just like Hinata he sleeps without clothing on a normal night and the fact that this was his apartment and he could do in it whatever the fuck he wanted.

Completely unaware of the beauty that was currently standing under his shower, wandering where the hell she is, he walks strait into the bathroom opens the shower stall and walks in…

-

-

-

-

"Huh why is the water on" stated a now rather confused silver-blond.

Hinata just stood there under the shower frozen… her short time boyfriend of three week stood in front of her stark naked… a minute later her brain completely stopped working and she collapsed to the floor unconscious, a perverted smile on her face and blood coming from her nose.

When Naruto finally noticed that there was a very naked Hinata in his shower all he could do was stare. It wasn't until Hinata collapsed that Naruto's brain kicked in and he jumped forwards to catch her before she could hit the floor.

Five minutes a towel, a room change, one of Naruto's oversized shirts and a pair of panties later…

"Hinata…Hinata… Hina-chan wake up… wake up Hinata" Naruto said while shaking Hinata in a desperate attempt to get her to wake.

"Huh… w-w-where a-am I… N-N-Naruto-kun is th-th-that y-y-you" blushing as she noticed how close to Naruto she was.

"Ummm yes it is me Hina-chan…so could you tell me why you were in my sho…… ohhh god no… no we didn't… no… no we can't have" he gasped out as snippets of memory from the night before came back to him.

"W-What's wr-wr-wrong N-N-Naruto?"

"I cant believe I did that how fucking stupid can I be… ohhh fuckin hell I fuckin fucked her… how the fuck could I go and sleep with her… I mean how fucked up am I… ohh fuck ohh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck"

"N-Naruto w-what are yo-yo-you t-talking about" starting to turn red as she not only started to remember the previous night but also the way she was dresses (hardly any clothes in front of the boy she loves)

"Hinata I… I believe that we… um… we um we had sex last night"

"W-We we did?... … WE DID" she shouted as all the memories came rushing back to her, and so she did the only rational thing that came to mind… she fainted.

--

Needless to say Naruto and Hinata had a long chat, after Naruto managed to wake Hinata up again, about what their actions meant for their relationship what consequences it might have if some one ells found out about.

Although the most glaring problem in Naruto's opinion was that Hinata might be pregnant now, however after many an hour of reassuring by Hinata that she had yet to have her first period and that due to physical training most Kunoichi did not start menstruating until their late teens **(AN: proven fact that girls who exercise a lot don't start menstruating until much later than "normal girls" (this does not apply in all cases)) **he let the subject drop.

Hinata was however beating herself up about it, mentally willing herself to believe that she would be one of the majority here and that her claims held true. For she knew that if she had gotten herself pregnant, that she was living on borrowed time, for it was law in the Hyuga that if a female were to bear children before she were married that as soon as the child was born she would be executed for treason, especially since the child would not be "pure". She also knew that she would not be able to abort the pregnancy as it was seen as a capital crime within the Clan.

After their talk they decided to go there separate ways and Hinata went home…

"Hey Hinata… um, um would you like to go out for a drink next week Friday"

"Um year sure I would love to" replied Hinata surprisingly without stuttering. And with that she was gone.

--

The rest of the week for Naruto was spent contemplating on what had happened recently and how he felt he had failed to protect his precious people and of course sleeping with Hinata…

The Friday that week Sakura's funeral was held in the Konoha cemetery. It was a relatively small service with only the rest of team seven and Sakura's close relatives attending (the rest of the rookie nine being out on missions and not knowing what happened).

**Here rests Haruno Sakura**

**2640 AS – 2652 AS**

**A Beautiful Daughter, a loving Friend, **

**a strong Team-mate and Kunoichi**

**She will be missed by all who knew her**

**May her soul rest in peace**

--

Soon the next week started and Naruto and Sasuke are once again standing on the bridge to training ground seven, waiting for Kakashi.

"Umm hello is this Team Seven" came an undoubtedly female voice from behind them.

Turning around both saw one of the most stunning girls they had ever seen

"WOW… ohhh um um yea this we are Team Seven" sputtered both boys at the same time.

"Ohhh good then that means I'm in the right place…I am Haku… your new team-mate, nice to meet you"

"Hi, my names Naruto and brooding Duck ass head over there is Sauke" said Naruto while thinking 'what are you up to Haku… why are you here?'

"Hn" was all Sasuke managed to come up with (what a retarded imagination he has)

"Well we are just waiting for Sensei… he is usually three to four hours late, so might as well make yourself comfortable Haku" supplied Naruto

"Ohhh ok thanks" was all she said.

Three hours later…

"Yo…"

--

**Well that's it for this chapter…  
**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter… please read and review… all reviews much appreciated **

**Yours **

**Apocalyps24**


	10. Chapter 6: Life goes on and Confessions

"damn" normal talk

'damn_' _normal thought

"**damn" **demon talk

'**damn**_**' **_demon thought

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I did (id be fucking rich)

**Hello every one who might read this… this is only the first half of the chapter… I'm releasing this as a last ditch effort to see if anyone is actually interested in my story… if no one is well then I wont bother continuing… if people are interested I think ill start writing again in earnest, but for that to happen I need to know that at least 10 too 20 people actually want to read this story… feel free to make any comments on any spelling and grammar mistakes and ill try to correct them any other comments are welcome even flames if you must but give me something to work with to let me know your enjoying or not enjoying this story!!! **

---

**Warriors of Legend **

**An Apocalyps24 story**

**Chapter 10**

It had been 16 weeks since Haku had joined team seven and although reluctant to do so their routine had returned to a semblance of normal. Their days consisted mostly of doing one or two D rank missions and occasionally an in village C rank.

After completing their daily missions Kakashi would put them through an incredibly tough training regime that he had come up with so that he would not have to live through another team-mate dying.

The person who suffered the most though was surprisingly Sasuke who could not come to terms with the fact that he had felt nothing for the death of his team-mate, this feeling of nothing had had such a profound effect on him he had tried to commit suicide, and to his utter horror even then when he laid dying he felt nothing no fear, no hate, no pain… just emptiness… and this scared him. Fear… he could still feel fear but no other emotion stirred within him… and fear only of the fact that he felt nothing and this fear ate away at Sasuke's sanity… for what is a man without feelings? He is a nothing and Sasuke could not be a nothing he refused to be a nothing, but what was there that he could do to fill this emptiness, this nothingness… he had at the time decided that if he could not feel he could not exist so he had tried to kill himself in hope of maybe feeling the release of death and be rid of the nothingness, but alas he had failed for as he lay dying an ANBU who had been sent to get for a meeting with the Hokage had found him and rushed him to the hospital where they fixed him right back up…

So now he just existed… an empty nothingness that wished to be killed - but they would not fulfil his wish - so he just existed, completely and utterly empty…

Haku was an interesting case, for as much as she wanted to deny it the rest of team seven were growing on her and regardless of her best efforts she was really starting to enjoy herself and getting to like her new life… especially spending time with Naruto. She still however harboured her dark feeling for her new team leader Kakashi… she would bide her time for now.

Now Naruto being who he was, had learnt to deal with the death of friends in private, had quickly returned to wearing his happy mask in public… on a lighter note after the night he spent with Hinata they had become a couple, and had been on several dates, and one had to say it was going well.

Currently the three gennin members of Team-Seven were standing at the bridge that led to their regular training ground waiting for their wayward sensei. It was now 8am and they had been waiting for Kakashi for an hour now and were expecting him to turn up any second now, for you see after the death of Sakura he had reduced his tendency to be late from four hours too one hour. Which Naruto thought was at least one positive thing that came out of the whole tragedy.

Speak of the devil it was at this point that Kakashi shunshined in and greeted them.

"Good morning you three." Came his greeting

"Good morning Sensei" came the reply from his three students…

"Having thought long and hard about the progress we have made in the last three and a half months I have decided to enter you into the chunin exams!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You think we are ready? Especially after what happened to Sakura?" this came from Naruto who was having a hard time believing that they were going to be entered into the exams. Haku also shared this opinion although she chose not to voice it… she had 'found' out about what happened to Sakura after two months of being on the team when Naruto had opened up to her having got to know her over time.

"Hn" was all that came from Sasuke.

"You have all put allot of work into becoming a team and despite the difficulties you have succeeded, strength wise you are also all ready so all I can do is give you these forms and tell you to make your own decision, for I believe you are ready." Was all Kakashi had to say on the matter of being nominated.

"Now; if you choose to participate be at room 302 at the academy tomorrow at noon"

"'K ill be there" were Narutos and Hakus reply

"Hn"… well u can guess where that came from.

---

Hinata stood having just had a bath nakedly in front of the mirror in her room holding a hand over her stomach and thanked whichever god that was looking over here that

a) All private rooms in the Hyuga compound had seals on them preventing the walls from being seen through.

b) That it was illegal to use the Byakugan within the walls of the compound.

For if someone were to look at the 13 year old Hyuga while having the Byakugan active they would have noticed that not all was right with her.

She had known what was wrong with her by the second week of being sick, for they had been taught all the symptoms of her condition during the academy as part of the Kunoichi only classes. At first she had been in denial as to her condition believing that such a thing could not possible happen to her, she knew that it wasn't uncommon for young Kunoichi to get pregnant… in fact it happened quite regularly, but I mean she had not even had her first period yet! So how could this be happening to her? But after two weeks of constantly being sick she had used a henge to disguise herself and gone to buy a pregnancy test… it had taken her three days to work the courage up to actually use the test and when it turned out positive she promptly fainted…

That had been eight weeks ago, and she had up until now been able to hide the fact that she was indeed pregnant… it had been relatively easy as physically the condition did not show, now however she was in her forth month of pregnancy and the baby was starting to show as evident by the baby bump she had her hands on now.

She new she had to make a decision soon for if she was caught with child outside of wedlock they would first take her child from her and then have her executed, for that was the law within the Hyuga clan. So she had to decide whether or not she would keep the baby and if so how to go about doing so without getting herself killed.

Discovering her pregnancy had fundamentally changed the girl for she new the moment that she found out that it was her against the world and there was no help on the way.

She could if she wanted to self abort for that was also something they taught at the academy (in case pregnancy occurs due to a) mission parameters b) being raped). However much this knowledge of being pregnant changed her it did not change her heart and she was having trouble making a decision knowing that the life of another person rested in her hands (she considered the baby growing inside her a person).

After many hours of standing there contemplating she came to the decision that she would ask her now boyfriend of three months for advise… for she new without a doubt that Naruto would support any decision she would make, how she knew this she did not know, but she was confidant that he would support her.

So after coming to this conclusion she set about getting dressed…

She was just about to put on her bra, after first donning her panties and baggie trousers, when suddenly there came a knock on her door…

-

Hyuga Neji was annoyed he had had to interrupt his training to go get in his opinion worthless cousin from her room to summon her to the front door where her team was now waiting… so without much thought he knocked on her door and then without waiting for a reply entered…

-

… Hinata looked up from choosing an appropriate bra just as the door swung open and Neji stepped a patented Hyuga glare on his face which promptly disappeared as soon as he saw her state of dress or more precisely her state of undress. At first all he could do was stare at here breasts for such perfection he had never seen (even if it is his own cousin) but then slowly his eyes moved down her body to her slightly round stomach at which he frowned…

Meanwhile Hinata was to busy starting to panic about the fact that Neji had seen here tummy to even notice that she did not have a bra on.

"H..h..hinata-sama your w..wanted at the front gate; your team is waiting." Neji managed to stammer out.

With the momentary distraction of Neji stammering Hinata threw her bra on (not literally she just put it on very quickly) and quickly grabbed her shirt and jacket and ran out of the room hurriedly while bulling her shirt over her head.

-

Meanwhile Neji was having a hard time processing what he had seen; Hinata was fat? No that cant be it he had seen Hinata train and also know that she did not eat very much, so how come did she have a "rounder" than usual belly. Now some of you may be wondering why he thinking of her stomach, and not her rather perfect breasts, well its quite simple you see, although its not uncommon for cousins to marry he wasn't into incest, so Hinata's breasts were a big no go, so he had rid himself of those thoughts asap, no matter how perfect they were.

So back to wondering why Hinata seemed to be fat…

---

**Day of Chunin Exams:**

Naruto was just walking to Ichiraku Ramen when he noticed a square box coloured as a stone following behind him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Kono-kun you are aware that stones are not square."

"Blast he spotted us… tactical retreat, fall back, fall back!" was all he got as a response as the square looking 'stone' scuttled away.

'Kids these days…play way to many computer games cha… ohh that reminds me my Xbox 360 should be arriving back from repair today… time to play some Halo3 muahahahahahahahaha'… … … … were Narutos thoughts… … … …

Anyways back to the story…

Arriving at Ichiraku's he sat down in his favourite seat and ordered a nice big bowl of Miso Ramen.

Just as he was about to dig in Hinata came through the flaps and into the stand.

"Ummm Naruto... Naruto-kun I need to talk too you!" said Hinata in a deceptively calm voice.

"Hinata-chan sit down and we can talk" Naruto replied

"Ummmm its important can we talk somewhere private"

"Umm sure Hinata lets go outside behind the stand... is that private enough?" he inquired.

"Yes"

Naruto got up from his bowl of ramen and called out

"OLD MAN IM GOING OUT BACK TO TALK TO HINATA ILL BE RIGHT BACK"

"OK NARUTO ILL KEEP YOUR BOWL WARM"

---

Now standing behind the ranem stand Naruto leaned down and gave Hinata a small kiss before asking

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Hina-chan"

Deciding that the best way to get it over with was just to blurt it out…

"I'm… I'm… I'm Pregnant"…


End file.
